My Sun
by Anniih
Summary: Arthur nunca pensó enamorarse otra vez. Emily nunca pensó que Arthur le recordaría su pasado que le dañó mentalmente hace dos años y que ahora intenta retomar una vida normal universitaria que siempre soñó. Emily tiene secretos, Arthur tiene secretos; éste no quiere que ella se entere, no quiere perderla. Si sólo puede conservar a la gringa como amiga, que así sea. AU, UKPunkxNyoUS
1. El Apodo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de APH pertenecen a Hidekaz.  
**Advertencias:** Versiones femeninas y masculinas de algunos personajes. Nombres humanos. Distorsión mental, tal vez un poco. Punks, peleas, amistad, Arthur, Anya y Emily.  
**Clasificación:** "T-M"  
**Pareja Principal:** UKxNyoUSA/ArthurxEmily.  
**Parejas Secundarias:** PrusiaxHungría/GilberxElizabeta; JapónxTaiwan/KikuxMeimei. Otras con el tiempo.  
**Datos: **Antoinette=Mónaco.  
Dacía=Nyoitalia.  
Lily=Liechtenstein.  
Meimei=Taiwan.  
Isabel=NyoEspaña.  
Anya=NyoRusia.  
**  
**

**Portada: **Me pertenece. Portada completa: _h, t, t, p,_ : / /i2. pixiv img64/img/la_ioh/41312756_m. png

* * *

**MY . SUN**

* * *

_El Apodo_

**.**

Era punto para Arthur en ese instante, la bola dos entró sin complicaciones dando otro turno que lo hizo perder y dar la oportunidad a Gilbert. Arthur chasqueó la lengua, no quiso perder la jugada consecutiva del billar en el local inaugurado hace un año atrás, los primeros en ir fueron los universitarios, en su mayoría la manada de la facultad más cercana, donde ellos dos estudiaban. Gilbert caminó a la esquina derecha de la mesa de billar, antes de estirarse alzó la mirada a la cara inexpresiva de Arthur.

― ¿Has pensado en salir con Isa? ―preguntó, enseguida empujando una de las bolas sin dar a ninguna.

―He repetido mil veces que no es mi tipo, Gilbert. ―cerró los ojos, molesto de repetir lo mismo de todos los días y por cada chica diferente que adornaba la facultad.

―Su piel es trigueña, ojos de color, española, sensual ―acertaba―. ¡Olé! Comerás paella.

―Comeré para mí. ―dijo y Gilbert rodó los ojos.

―Isabel tiene un ojo en ti. ―pero él no se rendiría, quería alguna chica nueva para su amigo, una mejor, una que lo entienda, más que nada sea capaz de entender el pasado distorsionado que Arthur causó sin meditar. Para Gilbert, Isabel era perfecta. Linda, divertida, cariñosa, amable, no es exigente, la mujer perfecta.

― ¿Sabes con cuántos chicos ha andado? ―Arthur se deslizó a la pequeña mesa que sostenía su botellita de cerveza, dando primero un sorbo― No andaré con una chica que se ha metido con media universidad.

―No es una puta. ―Gilbert frunció el ceño, la española era su amiga.

―No he dicho que lo sea ―recalcó, ya que Isabel no era del enjambre de más de la mitad de féminas que lo buscaban para acostarse―. Sé que nunca se ha acostado con nadie, pero le gusta salir y salir con muchos chicos. No seré del montón. Y tú me conoces, Gilbert, no me gustan las chicas demasiadas usadas.

En aquel punto, Arthur tenía razón. Gilbert tampoco saldría con una chica que no le gustan las relaciones serias –ahora, antes le encantaba salir con muchas cada día que pasaba-, sólo divertirse y salir todos los días con chicos diferentes, aunque Isabel era la excepción, alguien tendrá suerte con ella, claro que no sería Arthur.

― ¿Qué tal…Dacía? ―mencionó iniciando una lista de las féminas de la facultad que conocía.

―Demasiado ingenua ―se apoyó aburrido sobre su propio palo de billar, frente a frente al albino―. Violenta si la haces enojar, recuerda que es la capitana del equipo de roller derby.

―Tiene buenas tetas.

―Como las de Eli ―comentó sonriente y picarón, a lo que Gilbert le disparó con la mirada―. ¿Qué? Debo decir que tienes buen ojo.

Gilbert lo pensó un segundo, él mismo tenía buen ojo, sin embargo no era necesario que un punk como su amigo le dijera que su novia tiene buenos pechos, es decir, su amigo la miraba. Demasiado estrés pensar esas tonterías. Luego prosiguió con la pronunciación de Antoinette.

― ¿Bromeas? Es la hermana de Francis. ―no sabía cómo explicarse que esos dos fueran hermanos, no se parecen en nada. Antoinette era una dama, Francis una especie de psicópata sexual sin alcanzar el nivel, además, Arthur no quería saber nada que provenga de él. Involucrarse con la hermana, es meterse con él y tenerlo cerca.

― ¿Francis? ―preguntó Gilbert, divertido por la frente fruncida de Arthur― Fue una broma. El tipo te mandó besos de saludos.

―Dile que se los meta por el…

― ¡Increíble! ¡Esta chica es un fenómeno!

La exclamación de uno de los estudiantes a distancia de una mesa de billar, llamó la atención de Arthur y Gilbert. ¿Qué pasaba allá por tanto ajetreo? ¿Acaso nunca han visto a una mujer jugar billar? No parecía eso, Gilbert se estiró lo suficiente más arriba de su altura para ver mejor, es como si la chica estuviera ganando varias partidas seguidas. Decidieron acercarse, después de todo había un círculo de personas admirando a la joven rubia que sostenía el palo de billar, terminando de jugar con un adulto joven, quien mascullaba y maldecía por haber perdido contra una mujer y para variar egocéntrica.

El dueño del local que yacía presente se sorprendió. Nadie ganaba tantas veces seguidas y eso que tenía a sus favoritos para sus negocios. Necesitaba conocer el nombre de la muchacha, al menos saberlo como todos los clientes, de seguro algún joven universitario se enamoró a primera vista o le tiene mucho miedo. Sin embargo, ella se negó.

―No doy mi nombre a cualquier persona, si no son conocidos de mi padre ―argumentó, estirando la mano al joven con el que competía―. Quiero mi dinero, ahora. ―él todavía humillado y enojado cumplió con la apuesta de una gran cantidad de billetes. La mayoría de aquí suelen apostar, otros sólo a divertirse. Cuando Arthur y Gilbert se encuentran con la soga al cuello por el dinero, sólo juegan por diversión, otras veces apuestan entre ellos mismos o hacen trampas con otros jugadores.

Luego de que la chica de cabello rubio oscuro tuviera su dinero, se fue animosa. Era nueva, ninguno de los dos la había visto antes por acá.

―Vaya chica ―dijo Gilbert regresando con Arthur al sitio donde estaban―. De seguro no es tu tipo, demasiado busto.

―No lo es. ―ni siquiera sabía el nombre, ella no dijo el nombre, era maleducada, pero un gran _pero _lo detenía a pensar de esa manera. La chica le llamó la atención de alguna forma, a pesar de no dirigirle la mirada o la escena cliché de mirarse y sentir mariposas. No era eso, sintió escalofríos viajar en su espalda al verla. Nunca sintió escalofríos por una fémina que se veía normal a simple vista. Sentía una atracción aterradora que lo llevaba a la infancia.

― ¿Lily? ―levantó la cabeza dando un gesto que debía proseguir Arthur con el juego.

―Pequeña e inofensiva.

―Es lo más pura que hay en este planeta.

―Su hermano me mataría, estaría sobre mí todo el tiempo ―al dar el golpecito a las bolas, falló―. ¿Crees que podría un día besarla? No saldré con chicas donde también saldré con el hermano.

―Buen punto ―Gilbert analizó por dónde apuntar en la mesa―. ¿Qué hay de las asiáticas?

―Olvídalo, y la única asiática es Meimei, es la novia de Kiku.

― ¿Y Yao?

―Es un chico.

―Parece una chica ―surcó una sonrisa al recordar al chino cuando éste se molestaba al decirle que parecía una mujer. No desapareció su sonrisa, tiró dos bolas, y Arthur dejó escapar un insulto―. ¿Cómo te gustan entonces?

―Es complicado.

A Arthur lo conocía hace años y todavía le es difícil de descifrar qué tipo de chica le gustan. Su amigo no es de los chicos que les encantan andar con una chica, después con otra y con otra por diversión. Aunque sabía que se dio por vencido desde que la relación con Michelle se fue a la mismísima mierda, era la única relación seria de Arthur que conocía, en verdad era la primera y última relación que tuvo. No se ha dado una segunda oportunidad, temiendo de hacer lo mismo de antes con su antigua novia, a pesar de haberse restaurado mentalmente.

Arthur era su amigo, no quería que él volviera hacer daño, pero necesitaba a una chica que le diera la luz, para sacarlo de esa oscuridad.

**. . .**

― ¡Kiku, vaya sorpresa! ―alcé mis brazos, motivada por la llegada de mi mejor amigo Kiku a mi casa, aunque yo lo invité. Lo dejé entrar al salón inmenso, Kiku no venía solo, estaba con su novia que yo sólo conocía por fotos. Su nombre era Meimei, era muy linda, bajita y taiwanesa, era perfecta para Kiku. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, suelo ser asertiva con las chicas para mis amigos, o eso creo.

Los invité a sentarse en los sillones y les ofrecí jugo natural preparado por una de las asesoras del hogar, y luego me senté también.

―Supe que estuviste en el local de billar, Dyslexis, y que ganaste ―me pregunté cómo Kiku lo supo―. Escuché a los chicos de mi fraternidad que vieron a una rubia despampanante de ojos azules y pechos grandes.

Reí.

―Sí, esa era yo. ―estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos me dijeran rubia despampanante, pero realmente quiero ser más que eso, que no me miren y salgan conmigo por ser linda, sensual y que parezca una _muñeca._ Detesto las _muñecas._ En alguna parte de la Tierra debe estar mi chico que se fijará en mi ser interior, por mientras a esperarlo como lo he esperado desde ese día.

―Entonces, ¿asistirás a la universidad mañana?

―Sí. Mi padre se hizo cargo de entrar a Haverford College, y tener la misma habitación ¡en la misma fraternidad! ―mi padre tenía poder en la universidad, sólo me ayudó en estar cerca de Kiku, sin tener que hacer postulación, lo demás como mi rendimiento universitario sería por mí misma, por mi esfuerzo. Sólo queríamos salir de Detroit, quedó en quiebra, y mi padre y yo tuvimos que cambiarnos de estado, sin mi opinión. Él y yo, no tenemos muy buena comunicación que digamos, sobre todo desde que mis padres se separaron y que mi hermano gemelo vive con mi madre en Traverse City, Michigan. En realidad, con mi padre tengo un trato para ser libre, sobre todo al ausentarme dos años, mintiendo a Kiku, mintiendo a todos, menos a mi familia, ya que ellos sabían lo que me ocurrió. Yo había quedado loca, no literalmente.

―Es complicado cambiarse en plena mitad de semestre ―antes me encontraba en otra universidad, y reintegrarme no sería fácil en pleno Octubre, menos a Criminalística. Por esa razón mi padre me hizo el amable favor de quedar junto con Kiku, estudiamos lo mismo en el mismo año, el primero. Nada podía ser mejor, quizás tenga una vida más normal aquí, Pensilvania. Estaba muy cansada―. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Davie-san?

Davie. Kiku le susurró a Meimei que es mi novio. Suspiré.

―Terminamos hace dos semanas. ―era triste la verdad, quería mucho a Davie, era mi segundo novio, el más importante. Llevábamos cuatro años juntos, los cuatro años fueron los más hermosos y divertidos de mi vida, siempre congeniamos en hacer estupideces y reírnos ante nuestros defectos. Davie era un chico maravilloso, pero todo tiene su fin y nuestro amor desapareció. A pesar de todo, quedamos como amigos. Él sería mi segundo mejor amigo, el primero era Kiku, si un día llegara a necesitarlo, contaría con él.

**. . .**

Me instalé lo más pronto posible en el campus y en mi fraternidad Beta San. Habían fraternidades con la infraestructura de departamentos, cada habitación con su cocina y baños, otras fraternidades era totalmente compartida. Yo me encontraba en las infraestructura de departamentos, compartía un dormitorio con Kiku, había otro más al lado de nosotros, era de una chica de cabello marrón y bastante largo. En unos pocos días me conversaba de todos los rumores y de lo que no debo hacer, ya que las estudiantes de acá eran chismosas y no les gustaban que una se llevara toda la atención. Bueno, espero estar a salvo de eso, tendré que bajar un poco al llamar tanto la atención, suelo hacerlo a menudo, pero hace un par de años sé controlarlo. Es que soy de las personas que no pueden quedarse tranquilas, tengo que moverme o no sería yo. Ni una terapia me ayudaría. Sin embargo, no deseaba volver a ser esa chica de mente sensible, caería en mi pasado. Debo reprimir a esa estadounidense risueña y ruidosa.

Transcurrió un mes con los primeros exámenes, sólo un ramo me tenía al borde del abismo, no podía reprobarlo. Tenía que recuperar los meses perdidos, ya que era la nueva. Kiku me ayudó con paciencia, no entendía cómo lidiaba conmigo, era un amor. Me encantaba abrazarlo al ayudarme, él se rehusaba, no estaba acostumbrado y creo que nunca se acostumbrará a mis abrazos del oso amoroso. A Elizabeta, la chica de cabello marrón y ojos verdes, al parecer le gustan mis abrazos incluso más de los de su novio -tengo a quién regalar gratis-. No sé quién será su novio, no me lo ha presentado ni ha venido, debe ser alguien de bajo perfil.

Como tenía problemas con Metodología de la Investigación, que gracias a mí querido maestro nos dio dos ejercicios sobre resolver una historia criminal y encontrar el culpable, a simple vista, dos historias simples, pero al terminar y dar las respuestas, el maestro me dijo que estaba equivocada, y viendo que mis calificaciones no era el escudo brillante de Capitán América, me dio una oportunidad de resolver sin ayuda de mis compañeros, sola o con algún tutor que no fuéramos compañeros. Difícil saber quién tiene tanta mente para esto.

Estudio Criminalista, mi vocación y amor por la justicia, atrapar a los malos, analizar y buscar pistas, ¡pero esto era demasiado! Las historias eran complicadas, no era leer un libro y que al final se descubre quién fue el culpable, ¡aquí no sale nada! La primera alternativa era el novio de la chica muerta, pero esa fue la que el maestro me corrigió. Habían algunos de mis compañeros que lo hicieron correctamente, incluso Kiku, pero él no puede ayudarme. Debo hacer esto sola, una tonta historia de asesinato no me ganaría, buscaría al culpable. Eso harían de los muchos súper héroes que amo y Chuck Norris tampoco se daría por vencido. Mi nombre es Emily Jones, descubriré estos casos, sobre todo el segundo, es peor que complicado, no era de asesinato, era tan simple de dos sujetos en la cárcel que escaparían sin ser vistos.

Y ni siquiera he empezado todo lo que es forense. Suspiré acomodándome en la cama, Kiku me miraba con atención y me preguntó si seguía con la tarea.

― ¡Esto es horrible! ―era lo más aproximado a lo que sentía, no quería reprobar este ramo, debía tener excelencia académica para ser de las mejores del FBI.

―Deberías estudiar más.

― ¿Crees que no lo hago, Kiku? ―sentía que había sido una indirecta de mi torpeza. De acuerdo, soy torpe y despistada, pero no estúpida. Si pudiera tener a Matthew –mi gemelo-, él sabría resolverlo, es más inteligente y precavido que yo. No lo han visto jugar jockey, se transforma.

―No he dicho eso ―sé que Kiku nunca quiso decir que era tonta, era darle más empeño a los ejercicios, sé que en una no es el mayordomo el culpable―. ¿Sabes que puedes hacer? Buscar un tutor. Hay alumnos de calificación de excelencia, preguntas en el directorio y te darán su correo o teléfono. También puedes hablar con tu docente.

―Prefiero la última, la primera suena muy psicópata ―no estaría buscando el teléfono de alguien que no conozco, para eso vuelvo al club de billar, no obstante no tenía otra alternativa―. Lo intentaré, deséame suerte.

―Suerte. Mucha suerte, Emi-chan.

Era todo lo que necesitaba, palabras de aliento. Guardé el cuaderno y las hojas de las historias que debo responder en mi bolso patriótico de la bandera, y salí del cuarto pasando por la cocina y la sala que quedaban juntas. Abrí la puerta de salida de la habitación y por último de la fraternidad. Pensé en dirigirme primero al directorio de la universidad, pero pensé que tomaría la primera alternativa de hablar con mi profesor.

No pude conseguir nada, el maestro tenía a los mejores de la clase, pero no era correcto que yo buscara de ahí. Formé el más grande mohín que pude haber hecho, no deseaba ser psicópata buscando correo y teléfono de una persona que sería mi tutora. Ojalá Thor deje caer su martillo en mi cabeza, mejor no, en la del maestro por sus ejercicios mentales.

Finalmente, fui al directorio. Esperé quince minutos los resultados viendo una horrible foto de un chico raro que no me causaba buena impresión ni buen presentimiento. Imaginé que es un juego.

―Él será tu tutor, me comuniqué con él y está dispuesto a ayudarte. ―me dijo la secretaria que me atendía con una sonrisa.

―Ugh…oh. ―era todo lo que podía decir mirando la foto diminuta pegada a su hoja de información personal.

―Tienes toda su información, estará esperándote hoy en la sala de estudios. Suerte señorita Jones. ―no sería suerte conocer a alguien así.

No podía creer que esa cosa de hombre sería mi tutor, ¿cómo es posible? ¡¿Cómo?! Era un ser de otro planeta, una subespecie en extinción.

Entré a la sala de estudios, diferente a la biblioteca. Busqué con la mirada al chico de la foto hasta que logré encontrarlo. Tengo miedo, puede golpearme si resulto ser irritante. Vamos, debo comportarme, soy una señorita, soy una señorita.

Respiré profundo y me acerqué a él que no me miraba todavía, yacía sentado en las mesas de la sala de estudios, y al estar más cerca, como si oyera mis pasos, me miró fríamente.

― ¿Emily Jones? ―el chico preguntó mi nombre y acerté, supuse que mi nombre se lo dio la secretaria. Lo vi extender su mano para saludar. Correspondí y me soltó de inmediato― Arthur Kirkland. Soy de pocas palabras, así que vamos directo con tu problema. Abre tu libro o lo que sea y explícame, luego yo te explicaré.

Y se sentó. Tendría un tutor de pocas palabras que sólo querrá explicar y responder a mis problemas. Media perpleja, tomé asiento a su lado y abrí el bolso sacando todo lo que tenía como problema. Le señalé los puntos que no entendía, el ejercicio y las soluciones que le daba a cada una y ninguna era la correcta. Mientras él, Arthur se puso a leer en silencio, me quedé observándolo.

Sabía cuidadosamente que su cabello natural era rubio ceniza bajo ese color verde. ¿Acaso no le gusta su tono natural? Muchos chicos darían por ser rubios naturales, y él se tiñe el cabello verde.

¿Se teñirá con césped molido o qué? Y con esa camiseta blanca destrozada, echa alimento para polillas. No quiero opinar de los jeans desgastados. Definitivamente era un chico perdido y brabucón, él no sabría resolver los ejercicios, no podría hacerlo, no alguien como él que no parecía gente, era más delincuente. ¿Cómo mi padre puede aceptar a gente rara? Bien, no tengo mucho derecho de decir eso, después de todo, no puedo tener tantos prejuicios. Yo soy el más puro ejemplo de ser vista como la chica buena, antes y ahora. Antes era lo contrario a lo buena.

Después de veinte minutos observando a Arthur anotar cada evidencia y fragmentos de mi cuaderno, me dio las soluciones, que obviamente estarían malas, peor que las mías.

―La primera, la de los presos y la fuga, es muy sencilla. En serio, tu maestro no pudo dar una más fácil ―¿qué? Era imposible que fuera sencilla, ¡no lo aceptaría hasta que me diera la respuesta! Toda esa exclamación no la dejé salir de mi cabeza―. Aquí están las anotaciones. Entiendes que si enciendes una de las mechas por un lado tarda exactamente una hora en quemar por completo. Si enciendes la mecha por ambos lados, el tiempo que tardará en quemar totalmente será la mitad, o sea, media hora. Si simultáneamente al encendido de la primera mecha por ambos lados se enciende la segunda por un sólo extremo y se apaga cuando la primera se consume por completo, dispondrás de un trozo de mecha que tarda exactamente media hora en quemar, así que si enciendes este trozo de mecha por ambos lados en el momento de iniciar su viaje, conseguirás calcular los quince minutos exactos que necesitas para que la fuga sea un éxito.

Increíble, completamente increíble. Quedé con la boca abierta. Quería oír la solución de la segunda.

―El forense.

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunté anonadada.

―Fue el único que se acercó a la mujer ―me respondió sin mover un músculo de su cara, apenas mirándome de reojo, como si yo fuera una pérdida de tiempo, esperando que yo y mis ejercicios hubieran sido un desafío―. ¿Pensaste que era el novio? ―no pude evitar acertar― Es juego mental. Debes tomar más atención a las pistas, escribe lo más importante y sacarás la respuesta. Debes tomar el papel serio de la profesión.

Tragué con cuidado tomando las hojas y el cuaderno. Tenía las respuestas, las respuestas buenas.

―Vaya, nunca pensé que fuera sencillo ―al fin me dejé fluir―. Acá los maestros explican muy complicado, diferente a la universidad que estudiaba antes. ―no era mentira.

― ¿Vienes de otra universidad? ―lo oí interesado, girando la cabeza hacia mí por primera vez. Raro.

―Sí ―confirmé alistándome a guardar mis pertenencias en el bolso―. Raro que alguien se cambie de universidad a mitad de semestre, uno debería seguir. Bueno, gracias por la clase, me hizo entender mucho mejor. ―me levanté del asiento y Arthur hizo lo mismo.

―Si tienes más dudas, puedes contactarme ―no lo dijo con mucho interés, fue verlo decir _"No vuelvas a llamarme", _pero trataba de ser amable conmigo…o eso creo―. ¿Tienes todos mis datos?

No pude decir que sí, tengo tus datos. Kiku apareció en la sala de estudios con una sonrisa.

―Emily-chan, al fin te encontré. ¿Qué tal con tu tutor? ―al preguntarme, miró al de cabello verde― Arthur.

―Hola, Kiku. ―saludó él, tenía el gran presentimiento que esos dos se conocen.

― ¿Amigos? ―dudé. Y Kiku me confirmó que son amigos. No puede ser que Kiku tenga un amigo desviado de la sociedad. De seguro es un delincuente, y cuando me gradúe, Arthur estará primero en mi lista para meterlo tras las celdas.

―No sabía que ustedes se conocían ―volví a mirar al tipo delincuente medio inteligente, quién articuló, y de repente me sonrió―. Bien, tengo que irme. Ya sabes, _Sun_, nos vemos. ―levantó la mano en modo de despedida para los dos y se fue de la sala de estudios.

Me quedé pensando en mi nuevo sobrenombre, tan fuera de lo común como suelen llamarme varias personas, _"Exuberante rubia, gringa tonta, gringa sensual, pequeñuela, cachorrita _–cordialidad amorosa de Elizabeta_-, Capitán América, chica súper poderosa, Doll"_. _¿Sun?_ ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Era tan caliente como el sol? Esto era increíblemente estúpido, los chicos no cambian, sólo les interesan la apariencia física, no quiero ser carne fresca, y peor para un sujeto como si estuviera viviendo bajo el puente en los parques en Navidad. ¡Que asco! Y no le di el derecho a ese Arthur en llamarme así, primer punto.

― ¿Acostumbra a darle apodo a la gente? ―giré hacia Kiku, si Arthur le coloca apodo a toda persona, entonces debería estar tranquila.

―De hecho, no. ―oh, mierda.

―Nunca me hablaste de él, ¿en serio esa cosa es tu amigo? ―en tanto le iba armando un cuestionario acerca de Kirkland, salimos por las puertas de la sala del edificio.

―Nuestros horarios de clases no concuerdan para vernos, sólo nos comunicamos por internet o el chat del teléfono. Y no es que quisiera no hablarte de él, sólo se me olvidó y no creí que fuera tan importante. ―me contestó, ignorando al llamar "cosa" a su amigo. Bueno, era una cosa, no era persona.

Y por supuesto que era importante, su amigo rarito sería mi tutor, no quería verlo de nuevo, me daba nervios, sintiendo que me golpeará en cualquier momento. Tendré que evitarlo, no buscarlo y buscar a otro tutor más normal o dentro de lo que es normal.

― ¿Estás enojada? ―Kiku me miró con interés deteniendo el paso. Él sabía que Arthur me causó mala impresión, si me hubiera dicho que tenía un amigo de vestimenta antisocial, vendría más preparada. En fin, no puedo culpar a Kiku.

―Un poco, se me pasará ―dije y seguimos el paso―. Quiero descansar, me duele el cerebro.

―Ah, Emily ―sin detenernos, ladeó la cabeza hacia la mía, un tanto tenso―. Respecto al apodo, Arthur acostumbra a llamar así a la gente que no le cae bien.

Me detuve en seco. Miré a Kiku, él estaba serio, hablaba en serio. Yo tenía razón, ¡él me odia! No le agradé para nada, sabía que no estaba loca presintiendo que quería golpearme, pero como soy una mujer, no lo hizo. Si fuera hombre, obviamente me golpearía por simple presencia y por pérdida de tiempo.

No le agrado al chico ese amigo de Kiku, Kirkland. Un chico raro, que lo único que quería era terminar con la clase e irse, abandonarme, resistiendo las ganas de golpearme, y eso que hice el esfuerzo de aguantar mis impulsos de hiperactividad. Fui lo más tranquila que pude, ¿por qué?

En estos pocos días, ya tengo mi primer enemigo.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

―Lo siento, el sábado tengo planes de la sociedad de humanidades. Puede ir Emi-chan en mi lugar.

― ¿Qué, yo? ―ni siquiera alcancé a dar dos pasos a lo que tuve que girar sobre mi eje, desconcertada.

―No tienes planes el sábado, ¿o sí? ―Kiku surcó los labios, rezando, pidiendo que fuera en su lugar. A Kiku no podía negarme, él ha hecho mucho por mí, yo hago lo mismo. ¿Por qué diablos soy tan débil con la ternura y la amistad verdadera?

―Ah, está bien. ―articulé, cambiando el trayecto de mis ojos de Kiku a Arthur. Arthur tenía esas cejas grandes un poco juntas arrugando el puente. Perfecto, tendría que lidiar con él en la fiesta. Podría drogarme, asesinarme, yo qué sé, era punk, un anarquista. Por nada nosotros dos llegaríamos a ser amigos, nada de parecido tenemos.

* * *

**N/A:** He estado bastante desaparecida por acá, ¿la razón? ¡La práctica laboral! Entré a la práctica hace dos meses, trabajo de lunes a sábado, debía dar almuerzo a niños de un colegio, ir a una planta, cocinar, y blablablá, terrible. El tiempo que me sobraba lo usaba para dormir y con suerte tocaba mi notebook para ponerme a revisar y escribir los fic's. Bien, este nuevo fic es nuevo (xD), lo estuve armando en un borrador por meses, sé que hay cosas que debo enganchar bien y no perderlas, agradeciendo a las personas que me dieron una mano :3

Espero que les guste el fic's y amen a Arthur-antisocial, el fic está siendo escrito todavía por mis deditos cortados y ensangrentados por el cuchillo :3 (mentira, sólo me corté una uña, ya creció y mis manos ya no están tan arrugadas y resecas) Así que, por ahora soy una persona engresada de la universidad, debo hacer mi informe y mi menú, de hecho ya comencé. Y tampoco he estado demasiada enganchada del fandom.

Por las dudas dudosas, _Davie_ es el chico -inglés- que apareció en una de las tiras del manga, se hizo amigo de chiquiAlfred, después Davie murió de viejo.

Y bien...según Emily, tiene su primer enemigo.

Iré subiendo de apoco poquito.

¡Besos!

**_¿Review's?_**


	2. Me Odia

**Notas: **Si alguien lo notó, estoy segura que sí, Emily juzgó superficialmente adrede e intencional de mi parte. Es quedó media traumada. Cambiará con el tiempo ;D

* * *

**.**

_Me Odia_

**.**

* * *

Le dije a Kiku que apagara el notebook para poder dormir. Hace tres días que no me he topado con Arthur, es un gran alivio, no quería verlo, no quería ver una mirada asesina diciendo que soy desagradable y que no volviera a pedirle ayuda. No entiendo cómo Kiku puede tener amistades extrañas. Yo tengo mi amistad extraña, pero es de otro planeta, sé que es imaginario, pero cuando estoy sola lo llamo. Responde al nombre de Tony, ¿no es tierno el nombre?

Al despertar, me di cuenta que era sábado, día de no clases. Me sentí relajada, pero tuve que recordar las tres tareas del maestro, quien me felicitó por dar las respuestas correctas hechas por Arthur. Esta vez, las responderé por mí misma y lo lograré.

Estuve desde las diez de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde con la tarea, no pude más al ver a Elizabeta sentarse a mi lado en la sala, en el sillón.

―Oye, perrita, deberías despejarte, terminarás con serios problemas mentales. ―no le di mucha atención, no negaría que ella tenía razón. ¿Qué hacía con mi vida? Desperdiciándola en ser una detective con estos ejercicios de enigmas. Tal vez, aire me falta para aclarar mi mente y armar las piezas. Antes de levantarme, abracé a Elizabeta felizmente y salí de Beta San.

No sabía a dónde ir exactamente, podría ir a comprar…no traía el dinero suficiente, sólo lo justo para comer algo barato. Si caminaba más allá de la calle, encontraría un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida. Llegué al frente y leí el nombre peculiar del sitio, _"El Americano Glotón". _Espero que sea sólo el nombre y no los clientes ni los trabajadores. Entré, la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas a excepción de la silla frente a la barra. No tengo más opción, no moriría de hambre y no haría arruinar mi fin de semana. Tomé asiento, esperando la atención que menos esperé. Por los poderes de los Vengadores, no es posible.

―Bienvenida a nuestro restaurante de lujo. ―noté el sarcasmo de Arthur, parecía enojado antes de que llegara, así que con mi presencia le echaré a perder el día. Bueno, verlo a él me lo echó a perder primero.

―No sabía que tú trabajas aquí. ―mencioné para tranquilizar el ambiente y a mí misma, ya que aunque Arthur estuviera vestido de acuerdo al uniforme de trabajo –camiseta negra con cuello y pantalón gris-, lo demás es intimidante, ordenando mentalmente a la clientela que dejen buena propina o se los jodería a todos.

― ¿Qué vas a pedir, Sun? ―automáticamente sacó una libreta y un lápiz. No pediría comer algo complicado, lo único que cocinan aquí son papas fritas, hotdog, hamburguesas, tacos y pollo frito.

―Sólo una hamburguesa con mucho queso ―respondí―. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

―Dila. ―en eso, volteó dándome la espalda a pedir mi hamburguesa a un chico de la cocina.

― ¿Te he dado confianza para que me llames _Sun_? ―tenía esta pregunta desde el primer momento que me llamó de esa manera, a pesar de las palabras de Kiku. Arthur sostuvo mi mirada con bastante seriedad, traté de no desviarla, él quería desafiarme.

―No, ¿y qué? ―cerró los ojos y yo quise decirle muchas cosas respecto a lo que pensaba de él― Puedo llamarte como se me da la gana. Nombro a la gente como yo quiero llamarle, no hay ley que lo impida.

―Pero no te he dado la confianza, apenas te conozco. ―espeté, juraría que me diría algo como _"Eres patética y me caes mal, desaparece de mi vista"._

―Entonces tendrás que conocerme para que pueda llamarte _Sun_, o viceversa. ―surcó una media sonrisa.

―Sólo eres mi tutor. ―no tenía ninguna, una absoluta intención de conocer al pelo de pasto.

―Aquí tienes tu hamburguesa ―depositó el plato que pedí sobre la barra, con aquel delicioso y derretido queso sobre la carne. Excitante―. Seré tu tutor, pero olvidas que soy amigo de Kiku. Tal vez, podríamos ser amigos, Sun.

― ¿Amigos? ―me hubiera atragantado si daba el primer bocado a la hamburguesa― No sería amiga de un…

― ¿Punk? Creí que no serías tan superficial por juzgarme por mi apariencia y se ve que conoces muy poco de la vida.

―No soy superficial. ―eso creía él, estaba equivocado, no quería conocerlo, no soy superficial y él no conocería nada mí, y sé más de la vida que él

―Claro ―dijo sin creerme―. ¿Por qué la transferencia de universidad a mitad de semestre?

―No te interesa. ―lo evadí, deseaba cortarlo y que me dejara en paz. Terminaría rápido esa hamburguesa que ahora no tenía buen sabor.

―Tú eras la chica que ganó en el billar, Dyslexis, esa noche. ¿Me equivoco? ―esta vez se tornó inexpresivo limpiándose las manos con el paño.

―Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Una chica no puede divertirse? ―estoy siendo demasiado cortante.

―No dije eso. Sólo… ―frunció levemente el ceño y se quedó callado. Quería decirme algo pero lo oprimió, y luego cambió todo para entregarme la cuenta para pagar por la hamburguesa.

**. . .**

Llegué a mi habitación. Kiku no se encontraba. Era grandioso que permitan habitaciones mixtas en las fraternidades. Me recosté en la cama pensando en el mal día que tuve. Ese punk, ese maldito punk tenía que aparecer. ¿Qué demonios le pasa conmigo? No me dio una respuesta concreta acerca de mi apodo. De acuerdo, no hay ley que lo impida, pero una como ciudadana en un país democrático tengo derecho a saberlo.

Me estaba estresando sola por todas estas tonteras. Dejaría de pensar en Arthur y en mi apodo. Fui a la cocina y vi a Elizabeta preparándose una ensalada de frutas con yogur. Esa chica come pero no engorda, me pregunto si las húngaras tienen buen metabolismo.

Elizabeta me da miedo ahora. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Se ve muy enojada.

― ¿Estás bien?

―No estoy bien, perrita, no lo estoy. ―no me dirigió la mirada, en verdad está muy enojada, quizás con… ¿Gilbert? Todavía no conocía a su novio, sólo sabía que era alemán, estudiaba tercer año de Economía Internacional, a diferencia de Eli que está en segundo año, y si terminaron, entonces no lo conocería físicamente. A todo esto, todavía no sé qué demonios estudia Arthur.

Y golpes suaves tocaron la puerta. Elizabeta dio una filosa mirada de rayos mortales a la puerta, queriendo que esos rayos atravesaran al ser que yacía ahí. Iba a ir yo a abrir, pero se me adelantó ella.

― ¿Gilbert, qué haces aquí? Sabes que no te quiero ver. ―¡adiviné! Es decir, oh, esto está mal. Estaban peleados y… ¡oh! Él es el novio de Elizabeta, al fin lo conozco. Que facciones tan inusuales. Me pregunto cómo hablará, usualmente los alemanes hablan como si estuvieran enojados.

―Vamos, pimpollo, no seas así con el grandioso yo ―sea lo que sea que pasaba, me quedé como espectadora y asombrada por los regalos que él traía―. Mira, te traje esto, y esto y esto.

Elizabeta miró a Gilbert de pies a cabeza, y bufó diciendo que le interrumpió su merienda y no lo perdonaría por la tontería que hizo. Yo no tenía idea qué fue lo que pasó, no sabía, pero Gilbert vino aquí a conseguir el perdón de su novia.

―Soy un idiota, lo admito.

Él era muy tierno. No pude contenerme en interrumpir y ayudarlo.

―Eli, perdónalo. Está bien que sea idiota, pero te quiere ―vi la mirada acechadora de Elizabeta―. Por mí aceptaría sus disculpas. ―Emily, deja de entrometerte, vas a recibir un golpe; me dije a mi misma.

― ¿Ves? Tu amiga rubia sabe lo que quiere ―Gilbert sonrió abiertamente extendiendo los brazos, mientras sostenía los chocolates y una paleta grande de caramelo. Elizabeta meditaba―. Vamos, que mi grandiosa dignidad cobrará vida propia y no volveré a arrodillarme.

―Si prometes que nunca más lo harás. ―por fin habló, sentía que moriría. Ya es un indicio que el pobre novio de mi compañera de habitación lo perdonaría. A todo esto, ¿qué habrá sucedido entre esos dos? Debió ser una pelea absurda.

―El asombroso yo lo promete ―seguía sonriendo, él se veía muy feliz―. Sabes que soy leal ante las promesas.

―Está bien, te perdono. ―Elizabeta suspiró cansada, para enseguida colgarse del cuello de Gilbert.

― ¿Terminaste de humillarte, Gilbert? ―oí una voz familiar acercarse a la puerta.

―Sí, volvimos. ―confirmó él, despegándose de una Elizabeta con ganas de besar. Y en ese segundo, lo vi. Arthur apareció detrás de Gilbert, dando directo con mi vista. Él alzó una ceja, curioso de encontrarme por segunda vez en el día.

―Ella… ¿es tu compañera de cuarto? ―me indicó con el dedo. ¡A la gente no se le indica con el dedo!

― ¿Emily? Sí, lo es ―contestó Elizabeta, más curiosa de lo normal, más que yo, tanto que volteó la cabeza hacia mí y me sonrió con burla y picardía. Regresó adelante―. ¿Se conocen?

―Es mi tutor, por un periodo corto, claro. ―rápidamente aclaré, no lo conocía como amigo, menos en la forma que Elizabeta se imaginaba. Y ahí, el señor Kirkland me contradijo.

―Lo soy por si tienes dudas, no por un periodo corto, Sun ―odiaba que me llamara así y frente a todos―. ¿Te quedarás aquí o qué? ―ahora se dirigió a Gilbert.

― ¿Por qué tanta gente? ―esa era la voz de Kiku. ¿Quién más faltaba en la fiesta?

―Kiku, ¿cómo estás? ―saludó Gilbert.

―Hola Kiku, ¿qué hay? ―fue turno de Arthur.

―Lo normal, recién salí de clases. ―dijo y se dispuso a entrar a nuestro cuarto, mas Arthur lo sostuvo de la mochila en la espalda y lo hizo voltear. ¿Qué clase de amigo era ese?

― ¿Qué tienes que hacer este fin de semana?

―Define fin de semana.

―Sábado ―dijo, acariciándose perezosamente el cabello―. Habrá una fiesta en Phi Kappa Psi, todos invitados sin excepción. ―al decirlo, Gilbert le propuso la invitación a Elizabeta, y ella aceptó. Sólo faltaba Kiku y el grupo estaría completo, a lo que Arthur esperó la respuesta por segundos, advirtiendo que su mejor amigo no podía abandonarlo. Como esto se convirtió una conversación de a cuatro menos yo, me digné a ir a la cama.

―Lo siento, el sábado tengo planes de la sociedad de humanidades. Puede ir Emi-chan en mi lugar.

― ¿Qué, yo? ―ni siquiera alcancé a dar dos pasos a lo que tuve que girar sobre mi eje, desconcertada.

―No tienes planes el sábado, ¿o sí? ―Kiku surcó los labios, rezando, pidiendo que fuera en su lugar. A Kiku no podía negarme, él ha hecho mucho por mí, yo hago lo mismo. ¿Por qué diablos soy tan débil con la ternura y la amistad verdadera?

―Ah, está bien. ―articulé, cambiando el trayecto de mis ojos de Kiku a Arthur. Arthur tenía esas cejas grandes un poco juntas arrugando el puente. Perfecto, tendría que lidiar con él en la fiesta. Podría drogarme, asesinarme, yo qué sé, era punk, un anarquista. Por nada nosotros dos llegaríamos a ser amigos, nada de parecido tenemos.

―Bien, Sun, el sábado pasaré por ti. ―fue lo último que me dijo antes de irse, antes de que Gilbert señalara que los dos nos pasarían a buscar, antes de que lo arrastrara fuera de los brazos de Elizabeta. Elizabeta no quería despegarse, pero tuvo que hacerlo, gritando que lo amaba.

― ¡Soñaré grandiosamente contigo! ―ese fue Gilbert, alejándose por el pasillo. No podía ver la cara de Arthur, por adivinanza le cansaba que Gilbert se arrastrara tanto por Elizabeta.

Kiku entró y cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejó caer el bolso en el sillón y luego él. Estaba muy agotado con ese taller de sociedades de humanidades. Kiku y yo estudiamos exactamente lo mismo, pero uno puede elegir un club o taller para pasar el tiempo o reforzar las habilidades. Yo también debería pensar en un taller, tal vez defensa personal, soy una experta.

― ¿Cuánto llevan juntos? ―mi duda surgió apoyándome en la barra de la cocina estilo americana, viendo a Elizabeta comiendo el yogur de frutas. No quería ser entrometida… ¡quería saber! Ellos dos se veían muy lindos como pareja, creo que es de las pocas cosas bonitas que he conocido donde se siente el verdadero amor.

―Un año ―me contestó Eli, sin incomodidad, es más, se sentía orgullosa―. En tres meses más cumpliremos dos.

― ¿Se conocieron aquí? ―no debo apresurarme con las preguntas, pero es incontrolable.

―Arthur era un conocido para mí acá, y Arthur es amigo de Gilbert ―hizo una pausa para poder comer―. Nos presentaron y lo odié desde el primer segundo. Discutíamos siempre por todo, me decía que era horrible, fea, espantosa y marimacha. Yo lo golpeaba y también lo insultaba y…al paso del tiempo nos dimos cuenta que sin el otro no habría sentido discutir. Un día me iba ir de la universidad por planes de mi familia a otro estado, Gilbert corrió a mi fraternidad, golpeó mi habitación y me propuso ser su novia. Así pasó.

Inmediatamente me lo imaginé; Gilbert siempre molestó a Elizabeta, como los niños pequeños cuando les gusta una niña. Al saber que Elizabeta se iba a ir, que no la vería más, que no tendría a nadie a quién molestar, se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y no quería perderla. Tuve un poco de tiempo de conocer la personalidad de Gilbert, cada palabra significaba que le costaba ser humilde y mostrar lo que siente, que tenía un ego bastante subido. Lo más seguro, pensó antes de correr a la fraternidad de Elizabeta y decirle que fuera su novia. Ojalá alguien hiciera eso por mí, golpear mi puerta y decirme que me ama.

Pero…

― ¿Te fuiste y volviste? ―pregunté y Elizabeta soltó una risilla.

―Mis padres cambiaron de planes y sólo se marchó mi madre ―soltó media contenta―. Cuando le conté a Gilbert, puso cara de espanto, pero luego sonrió y me abrazó.

Podría comprender a Gilbert ese momento. De repente escuché a Kiku levantarse y dar cortos pasos con la cabeza agachada, concentrado en sus pensamientos. Me inquietó.

― ¿Qué estás pensando, Kiku?

―Que tal vez, no debí decir que irías tú con Arthur. ―me levantó la mirada, calmado.

―No importa, ¿qué tan malo podría pasar? ―sí, aparte de llamarme _Sun_ todo el tiempo y tratar de asesinarme.

Mi amigo japonés suspiró. ―Ese es el problema, si tan sólo conocieras a Arthur…

―Deberías decirme entonces ―esto ya comenzaba a asustarme―. ¿Es un acosador sexual? ¿Un mujeriego? ¿Psicópata en serie? Yo sé que es punk, pero…

―No te apresures y escucha, Emily ―ahora fue Elizabeta con la voz, ella sabía algo que Kiku me quería decir. ¿Arthur era peligroso? Si él se entera que soy capitalista, me va a matar―. No seas extremista.

―Me dio un apodo, él da apodo a la gente que no le cae bien. ―expliqué más tensa aún.

―No está siendo extremista, Kiku. ―la hice cambiar de parecer, alterándose hacia Kiku. También sabía que Arthur daba apodos a la gente que no le simpatiza. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero ir a esa fiesta.

Kiku, con sus ojos oscuros me miró pensativo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para mí.

―Verás Emily-chan, Arthur es…extraño, un ser que no es de este mundo. Es alejado de la gente, sólo tiene dos amigos, Gilbert y yo. Antes tenía otro amigo y él se metió con su novia y la amistad acabó y la relación también ―pausó breve―. Desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido distanciado, con sus ideales delante de todos, es un poco oscuro, si puedo describirlo de esa manera.

― ¿Es malvado? ―me había fijado que Arthur era aislado con la gente, y al parecer con lo que pasó con su antigua novia y otro amigo, lo hizo odiar a todo el mundo. Pero no tengo nada que ver en esto.

―No, es buena persona, un buen amigo ―me respondió―. Pero a ti apenas te conoce, dudo que te cuide en la fiesta. Ese es el miedo que tengo, Arthur no va a preocuparse por ti, si bebes de más y te acosan, te dejará e irá a dormir como un bebé. ―ahora sí comprendía. No es que Arthur fuera malo, sólo era distante con la gente, y como yo era la desconocida, me botará, aun así, él me dijo que podríamos ser amigos. Yo deshice esa idea, lo más probable que él también deshizó esa idea después de verme en el local de comida rápida.

―Vamos, Emily podrá cuidarse por sí sola, no es una niña. ―comentó Elizabeta terminando con su merienda.

―Lo sé, pero…quizás ni siquiera le preste atención ―continuó Kiku, muy seguro de lo que decía―. Muchas chicas han intentado llamar su atención, Arthur siempre se mantiene distante.

― ¿Quedó traumado con su anterior relación? ―me digné a preguntar.

―No, incluso antes de tener esa relación, él era ya así, por lo que me contó Gilbert. Él morirá así. ―bien, Arthur era el sujeto más raro que he conocido. Me odia, pero me dejará botada en la fiesta.

― ¿Y cómo fuiste su amigo? ―quise cambiar el tema, hoy no podría dormir, tendría pesadillas.

―El primer sábado a principio de clases, los novatos fuimos a Dyslexis, fue una fiesta. Conocí a Meimei en ese lugar, varios chicos la molestaban, yo entré a defender su honor, me empujaron y Arthur intervino. Cuando se solucionó todo, nos dijo a mí y a Meimei que nos uniéramos a él y a Gilbert. ―se encogió de hombros. Yo conocía una parte de la historia, de cómo se conocieron él y Meimei, fue este año, el primer año de Kiku acá, conoció a Meimei y justamente a Arthur. Acto seguido sentí a Elizabeta apoyar su mano en mi hombro.

―Bueno, debes estar tranquilo Kiku, Gilbert y yo cuidaremos de Emily en Phi Kappa Psi.

―Los chicos de allá son grandes.

―Oh, muy grandes en todo sentido ―observé su sonrisa extendida y pícara―. Gilbert se pondrá sobreprotector, de todos modos no se comparan con los cinco metros de mi pollito.

― ¿Cinco metros? ―era una broma, ¿no? Ella me miró y acertó sonrojada― Auch.

Ahora, tendré que esperar el fin de semana para salir a la fiestecilla de la otra fraternidad. Rezo para que no me pase nada y Elizabeta cumpla con su palabra.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

¿Cuánto faltaba? ¿Un millón de millas? Me sentía cada vez más débil, me desplomaría. No pude más, cerré mis ojos y todo mi cuerpo se derrumbó.

― ¡Dios, Emily! ―oí a Eli bajarme y gritarme. Vamos, sólo intentaba dormir.

―Yo la cargo hasta el cuarto ―ese… ¿era Arthur? ¿Me estaba levantando? ¡¿A mí?! ¡Creí que no le importaba y le caía mal! Bueno, no tenía fuerza para patalear, era mucho mejor ser cargada por alguien desagradable que caminar ebria―. Se quedó dormida.

Reconfortante, el cuerpo de Arthur era tibio, mejor que mi cama. ¿Me haría la dormida? ¿Actuar? Oh, sí que sí. Recordé cuando mamá hacía lo mismo, me dormía en su cama y ella me cargaba a la mía.

Extrañamente, no quería que Arthur me soltara.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Podrán la gringa y el inglés llevarse bien? ¿Por qué Arthur es así con Emily? ¿Se la violará en la fiesta de Phi Kappa Psi? ¿Ah~? ¿Crees que en la relación Eli y Gilbert, manda Eli y se casaran algún día? xD ¿Por qué el chocolate negro es negro?

Preguntas y respuestas se encontraran aquí, en este mismo lugar recóndito de la web.

Besos y abrazos. Gracias por sus comentarios.

**¿Review's?**


	3. Phi Kappa Psi

**Notas: **Lamento no contestar los comentarios, es el tiempo de mi revisión y de ir y venir a hablar con mi profe, ya que ella me guía para el examen final. Pero no se preocupesn los capítulos están muy avanzados, uno que otro serán muy largos, otros cortos, otros medios. Por cierto, haré una pregunta abajo, necesito opiniones para mantener a todos contentos...o algo parecido xD

* * *

**.**

_Phi Kappa Psi_

**.**

* * *

Antes de los días de la gran fiesta, me animé a trabajar duro en clases, no le pedí ayuda a Arthur, no la necesitaba, de seguro él quería que corriera desesperadamente a que me ayude, pero no lo haría, no le subiría el ego. Me pregunto si tiene ego. Bueno, por sobre todo no quería ver su cara de fastidio por lo menos hasta la noche.

Llegamos a Phi Kappa Psi, el departamento era enorme y se escuchaba la música traspasar las paredes y las ventanas. Música electrónica, ¡buenísimo! Aunque cuando hay electrónica, hay drogas.

―Demasiada gente. ―murmuró Elizabeta a mi lado, tomando el brazo de Gilbert. Arthur estaba al lado de él, muy alejado de mí.

―Adentro hay más. ―dijo Arthur, y fuimos adentrándonos en las profundidades de la fiesta universitaria. No sabía de quién agarrarme, había tantas personas que el espacio se hacía más pequeño y quedé atrás de los tres. Debí tomar la mano de Elizabeta, ahora estaba perdida, ¿cómo los encontraría?

―Hey, disculpe ―entonces me armé de valor y sé que desde alguna parte de Estados Unidos, Chuck Norris cuida de mí. Cada vez me fui perdiendo más, las chicas me empujaban con sus traseros bailantes, maldecía el estrecho lugar, me sentía como una pulga en el pelaje de un perro ovejero inglés. ¿Es qué ni Gilbert se daba cuenta que no estoy con ellos? ¡Por favor!― ¡Elizabeta! ¡Elizabeta! ¡Ten cuidado imbécil! ―se me escapó el improperio, pero no pude soportarlo más; lo que me faltaba, un chico chocando con mi cuerpo, salpicando su vaso de cerveza en mi blusa negra favorita. Toda estropeada, quería morir, era una mala noche para Emily F. Jones. Espero que mis vaqueros negros sobrevivan, y no debí colocarme botas con tacón.

¿Dónde estarán?, no los encuentro. Entonces me detuve a mirar con cuidado a mi alrededor y tuve que visualizar una escena caliente.

―Oh, Dios…búsquense un motel ―una pareja heterosexual, besuqueándose y tocándose como perros salvajes. Continué con mi trayecto. Ni Gilbert ni Elizabeta se daban cuenta de mi presencia, ¿qué hay de Arthur? Parece que Kiku tenía razón respecto a él, no prestaba atención, no valía nada, no era su conocida -por lo menos-. No me pondría a sentir lastima, puedo buscarlos por mí misma. Cambié el rumbo por salas más amplias y noté que sí los muchachos de aquí son grandes…y guapos, como en las películas. ¿Qué hago? Podría preguntarles por Elizabeta o Gilbert, no perdería nada con intentar si los vieron―. Disculpa, ¿conoces a Elizabeta o a Gilbert? ―me acerqué a ellos y les pregunté con mucha confianza, algo que perdí más o menos al paso del tiempo.

― ¿Por qué no tomas algo con nosotros? Después los buscas, ¿te parece? ―uno de los chicos, de cabello negro y ojos azules me sonrió y me ofreció un vaso― Te ofrezco un daiquiri y vemos que podremos hacer, linda.

Quedé mirando el vaso extendido a mí. _No lo hagas, Jones, no debes confiar en nadie; no. _Sólo tomaría un poco, tenía sed después de todo, pero no aceptaría su invitación de estar juntos. Acerqué la mano aceptando el ofrecimiento, pero otra se adelantó arrebatando el vaso de las manos del chico de cabello negro.

―Ella no toma ―Arthur apareció de la nada como materia inerte dejando el vaso de daiquiri encima de una mesa repleta de ponches y un montón de cosas. Yo estaba atrás de él, pero pude verle la mirada desafiante hacia el chico―. Viene conmigo. ―y me arrastró empujándome desde la espalda hasta estar lo bastante lejos y con espacio. Me volteó y yo lo miré.

―Me perdí.

―Me di cuenta cuando Elizabeta se puso histérica ―noté su tono de voz de fastidio―. Tuve que salir a buscarte antes de que Gilbert sufriera las consecuencias, no soy tu niñera, ¿sabes?

―Es que hay mucha gente, y no te pedí a que vinieras ―excusé medio frunciendo el entrecejo, cualquiera se pierde en este lugar sobrepoblado, muerta de sed, deseando beber lo que sea―. ¿Oye, por qué dijiste que no tomaba? Sí tomo.

― ¿En serio aceptarías el vaso de un desconocido? ―Arthur escondió las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, a pesar de la música fuerte lo escuchaba perfecto.

―No pero, a ti apenas te conozco.

―Soy amigo de Kiku, soy tu tutor, no soy un desconocido ―me contrarrestaba, sin embargo no significaba nada. Ser amigo de Kiku, no es igual a ser mi amigo, con suerte conocida―. No eres una niña, ni tampoco una ingenua, deberías saber que no debes aceptar tragos de otras personas que no son tus amigos. Le pueden agregar quién sabe qué cosa, pastillas para drogarte por ejemplo. Fácil presa para que todos esos modelitos te violen y te graben como trofeo y lo suban a páginas pornográficas. Y no es que te esté ayudando, de hecho me caes como el vómito devuelvo a mi estómago.

Me sentí como una pequeña niña escuchando los retos de mi padre: _"No hagas esto, no hagas lo otro, es peligroso. ¿En qué piensas para hacer esa tontería? Te lo dije"._ De todas formas, era tonto ocultar que Arthur tenía mucha razón, absolutamente en todo. ¿En qué pensaba aceptando el trago de alguien que no conocía ni en peleas de perros? ¡Soy una tonta! ¿Cómo tan estúpida, Emily? Incluso yo sé que no debo aceptar tragos de otros, sólo los que son servidos por mí misma, pero haría una excepción si Chris Evans me ofreciera uno. Muy lejos de la realidad.

― ¿Qué te pasó en la blusa, Sun? ―reaccioné saliendo de mis pensamientos al oírlo. Arthur observaba mi blusa desastrosa. Tuve que decirle que choqué con un tonto y cayó cerveza en mi prenda, y ahora tenía aroma de cebada. Eso daba igual, quería saber dónde estaban los demás, hace media hora que los estoy buscando, esperando que alguien que no sea un punk me rescatara. Arthur me indicó a la segunda planta, pero antes de ir ahí, necesitaba ir por alcohol. Amablemente –de verdad- me preguntó qué bebida o cóctel me gusta más. Pues, un bloody mary. Arthur me dijo que acá no hay de eso, que me fuera a casa y lo prepara. ¿Por qué tan arisco conmigo?, tal vez tenga la respuesta cuando yo fui arisca primero con él... quizás...hoy lo pueda conocer olvidando cómo lo traté hace días atrás.

―Dame un bourbon y ya ―me molesté, y es como si Arthur se dio cuenta tomando…―. ¿La botella?

―Sí, no pienso bajar ―dijo cogiendo otras botellas más―. Llevaremos esta y esta.

― ¿Vodka? ¿Estás demente? Esa cosa nos va matar. ―él está loco.

― ¿Matar? ―desvió sus ojos a mí y curvó los labios de modo burlón― Se nota que no has probado la absenta, Sun. ―tampoco alucinaba en probarla, ya he escuchado que si bebes más de un vaso puede causarte hasta la muerte, y si tienes suerte, terminas en el hospital. Los suizos y sus bebidas extrañas.

Finalmente, sin más de mis reproches, subimos a la segunda planta. Aproveché de hacer mi pregunta del millón a Kirkland. ¿Qué carrera estudia? Respuesta: Cuarto año en Ciencia Política y Gobernación. Él no podría ser cientista político, es decir...es decir, bueno...eso.

Seguí sus pasos y llegamos a un balcón con vista al campus. Mi pareja favorita –después de la de Kiku y Meimei- se encontraba sentada en unos bancos individuales, esperándonos. Elizabeta se relajó al verme, se había puesto nerviosa cuando desaparecí, pero ya estaba aquí, viva. Claro que, volvió a colocarse nerviosa junto con Gilbert, éste habló primero.

― ¿Por qué mierda traes vodka? ―después de todo no era la única que reclamó contra esa bebida― Parece que tu memoria falla cuando te conviene.

Nosotros dos tomamos asiento en los bancos, frente a Eli y a Gilbert.

―La última vez que tomamos eso, Gilbert terminó en el retrete y estuvo dos días en coma. ―Eli hizo hacer memoria a Arthur, yo quedé en silencio y asombrada. ¿En serio? De Arthur ya no me extraña nada, pero él me miró y me dijo que Gilbert sólo se quedó dormido por tomar tanto, Elizabeta exageraba.

―Ahora seremos más moderados, ¿de acuerdo? ―continuó él― ¿Sun? ―meneó la botella de vodka hacia mis ojos, no quería vodka.

―Bourbon. ―dije, para eso lo pedí anteriormente.

―Con vodka.

― ¡No! ¡No le eches! ―demasiado tarde, Arthur ya había incorporado el vodka en mi bourbon, ¡quería matarme! ¡Ese era su plan, yo lo sabía!― Demonios…

―Y hielo. Ten. ―al entregarme el vaso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sentí el terror. No podría beberlo, pero haría el intento, poco a poco. Si Arthur quiere verme tirada de borracha en el suelo, no le daría en el gusto. Respecto a la pareja de al frente, también bebieron con la mezcla. ¿Cuál de los cuatro caería primero?

Pasaron unos minutos entre plática sin seriedad, me divertía hablando con Gilbert y con Elizabeta, con Arthur…bueno, es un caso especial. Oí a Gilbert nombrar a Arthur, indicando con el rostro detrás de nosotros, más bien detrás de la espalda de él. Volteamos. Estaba una chica parada, sonriente y coqueta jugando con el cabello, le propuso a Arthur ir a bailar. Entonces, ¿se podría decir que con esa fachada que tenía, atraía a mujeres? ¿En serio? ¿Qué respondería él? ¿Aceptaría o no? Sería gracioso verlo bailar, me reiría, sin duda.

―No bailo ―asqueó―. Lárgate, y todo ese maquillaje no te queda bien, te hace parecer una prostituta.

Conscientemente no abrí la boca, pero lo hice por dentro. Él no podría tratar a una chica de ese modo, no importa que sea muy prostituta, mas no podía hacerlo, menos entre un grupo de amigos. ¿Qué tipo de educación le dieron? Si él trata así a las chicas, no quiero pensar cómo será conmigo en unos cuantos días más.

Respecto a la chica que fue rechazada por un no amable y desagradable Kirkland, despareció indignada. Gilbert soltó una risa suave con bastante burla, en tanto Eli no opinaba nada.

―Viejo, eres lo peor.

―Soy sincero, no puedo decirle a una mujer que se ve bien cuando se ve mal ―le respondió a Gilbert, todo casual―. Y parece un espantapájaros con ese cabello rubio.

―Yo soy rubia, ¿soy un espantapájaros? ―asalté. ¿Qué dirás, Kirkland? ¿Mi cabello es horrible y superficial?

―Sí, pero eres rubia natural ―¿era una espantapájaros rubia natural? ¿Era bueno o malo? ¡Es confuso!―. Ella tuvo decoloración usando hasta el pipí del perro.

En eso, Gilbert había dado un sorbo a su vaso y escupió todo, riendo y atragantándose.

― ¡Gilbert! Eres un cerdo. ―exclamó Elizabeta, haciéndose a un lado.

―No es mi culpa, Arthur me hizo reír. ―explicó. A mí no me hizo reír mucho que digamos, pero no negaría que esa chica probablemente usó pipí del perro en el cabello.

Gilbert se dispuso a limpiar su rostro con unas servilletas que había, agregando que sus pantalones se mojaron un poco. No sería la única oliendo a alcohol.

― ¿Eres de muchas chicas? ―de la nada pregunté a Arthur, ya que Gilbert y Elizabeta comenzaron a hablar entre ellos sobre no reír si tienes algo en la boca, a lo que Gilbert le contestó en palabras en doble sentido, y yo no quería escuchar sus intimidades. Preferí pasar el rato con…él.

Arthur arqueó una ceja, ¿acaso lo asombré?

―No lo soy, no me agrada ser así. De hecho, detesto a las chicas que se maquillan y se visten y actúan como diamante ―y nos dimos cuenta que Eli vestía como él dijo―. Elizabeta es un diamante, pero un diamante sepultado en el barro. ―arregló, o eso creí viendo a Eli surcar una sonrisa.

_Así que no le atrae las chicas femeninas que hablan de moda todo el tiempo,_ me dije a mi misma, entendiéndole los gustos. A lo mejor lo juzgué muy rápido, Kirkland no se fija mucho en la forma ni en las siluetas de modelos de las mujeres. Puede no ser como los otros chicos que creen que soy una rubia tonta de pechos grandes. Pero...así cómo lo traté y él que me dijo que yo le caigo pésimo -como vómito, es lo mismo-, ya sin duda está seguro que soy una rubia tonta. Él esperaba que la mejor amiga de Kiku fuera humilde para llevarse bien y compartir a gusto. ¿Qué he hecho? Él no me juzgó, yo sí.

― ¿Qué pasa Arthur? ―salí de mi mente haciendo conexión con lo que sucedía. Gilbert se dio cuenta que Arthur dirigía la mirada al fondo de la sala, detrás de las puertas del balcón. ¿Qué veía? ¿Fantasmas?

―El cara de rana. ―masculló, molesto, estaba molesto con ver a un sujeto que yo no veía porque había mucha gente paseándose por todas partes. Sabía que era un hombre por el apodo. Me di cuenta que era muy cierto que daba apodos a las personas que no le caía de maravillas. Intenté mirar más allá, pero no veía nada, podría ser cualquier chico.

―Olvídate de él, ya pasó. ―Gilbert sacudió con la mano. Sea lo que sea, de seguro era pasado.

―Nunca debes fijarte en la novia de tu mejor amigo, es una regla entre amigos, Gilbert ―sentía que el tema se calentaba, esta vez no sería entrometida, pensando en todo lo que recaudé de Arthur y la traición; el tal cara de rana fue amigo de él―. Jamás he mirado a Elizabeta con otros ojos, siempre la miro pensando cuál sería el crimen perfecto.

Estaba segura que después de esta noche me llevaría varias sorpresas acerca de la personalidad y creencias de Arthur y me acercaría un poco. No quería admitirlo, pero me estaba sorprendiendo, intencional o no. No lo conocía bien, es posible que tenga buena educación -a excepción del maltrato a esa chica-, mas ya captaba cuando era sincero, sobre todo al decir que miraba a Elizabeta para un crimen. Ella se divirtió y le devolvió el gesto.

―Gracias, también pienso en un crimen perfecto para ti ―agradecían a Arthur, incluso Gilbert, sincerándose que era el mejor amigo que puede tener a pesar de ser un loco― ¿Qué sucede, cachorrita?

Eli se dirigió a mí, me mantenía en silencio escuchándolos, ¿qué iba a decir al respecto? No estuve ahí cuando sucedieron las cosas entre el antiguo amigo de Arthur y su antigua novia. Arthur me diría, _"Tú no opines, no estabas_ ahí", y tendría razón.

―Siento que me he quedado fuera de la conversación. ―fluí, sosteniendo el vaso de la mezcla que aún me quedaba. Me sentía un poco mareada, luego iría por una gaseosa.

―Entrarás en la conversación. ¿Qué opinas del sexo con ropa? ―de Gilbert esperaba otra cosa, no eso que me hizo sentir desentendida, viendo a Eli rodar los ojos― Mira allí.

Vi lo que Gilbert indicó por la sala.

―El tipo parece un perro… ―no daría detalles de lo que hacía un tipo con una tipa, como si los otros no les importara ser vistos.

―Hay muchas más cosas, Emily ya lo verás. ―me guiñó un ojo. ¿Más cosas?

―Espero que lo que vi abajo sea el límite ―la escena de ahora comparada con la que vi abajo, no tiene comparación. Retiro lo dicho―. Por Dios, deberían exorcizar este lugar. ¿Acaso ella no se respeta?

― ¿Respeto? ―esta vez fue el tono de Arthur con la mezcla de burla y exasperación― Las chicas del campus no conocen ese significado, a excepción de Elizabeta y Meimei ―en eso dirigió su mirada a la mía. De acuerdo, trata de decir que yo con mi manera de ser puedo entrar en esa categoría. Me tensé―. La gran mayoría quedan embarazadas y abortan, no estoy en contra de eso, pero no aprenden que existen unas pastillas mágicas y un cubre pene, nada costoso como para morirse ―hizo una pausa, manteniendo la seriedad puesta en lo que todos observábamos―. Bien, se acerca la parte más caliente.

― ¿Cuál? ―pregunté cuando los tres se levantaron agarrando las botellas y los vasos. Luego me paré yo.

―Irnos de aquí, van a tener sexo en vivo y cobraran por cada gemido y posición. Esto se convierte en prostíbulo después. ―rápidamente fueron recogiendo las botellas y los vasos para retirarnos del lugar.

―Con Eli también tenemos un prostíbulo, pero más decente. ―rió Gilbert, a lo que Elizabeta le dio un codazo en el estómago. Salimos lo más acelerados posible entre tanta muchedumbre, Arthur me aconsejó que no mirara a otro lugar que no sean las escaleras y la puerta de salida de aquella fraternidad. No veía nada, pero escuchaba y me sonrojé. ¿Quién no podía sonrojarse? Todos estamos iguales, tuvimos que irnos a una pequeña imitación de laguna parte del campus. Nos instalamos siguiendo con nuestro festejo, a lo que boté lo que me quedaba de la combinación echa por Arthur en el pasto, llenando con bourbon, y después ingerí cerveza. La vista se me puso borrosa, no era la única en mal estado, así que decidí frenar y empezar a divertirme, abrazando a Eli. Lo que me causó más risa fue ver a Gilbert con el pulso malísimo, muy nervioso y tiritón, tratando de llenar su vaso con cerveza, resultó todo un festín, mojó todos sus pantalones, y nosotras reímos. Arthur también, tirado en el suelo con dolor de panza.

Al ser bien tarde, bien de madrugada que no recuerdo exactamente la hora, era el momento de descansar y dormir. Sin embargo, al parecer yo estaba peor en todos los sentidos, medio veía el camino a Beta San, la entrada, subir las escaleras hasta mi departamento. No visualizaba la puerta, sentía el camino cada vez más lejos. Elizabeta y Gilbert me cargaban, mis brazos iban alrededor de sus hombros, podía caminar y era suerte, en tanto Arthur iba adelante, sólo miraba su espalda. ¿En verdad no le importaba?

―Me siento mal… ―susurré, todo me daba vueltas, ¡quiero mi cama!

―Tomaste más de lo que debías, Sun. ―Arthur ni siquiera volteó, continuaba caminando con paciencia, y a pesar de mi deplorable estado, me fijé que él caminaba tembloroso. Él estaba ebrio, intentaba controlarse para parecer normal.

―Tú…le pusiste vodka a mi bourbon…es tú culpa… ―contesté, no me iba a quedar callada. ¡Él tenía la culpa! Cualquiera se muere con esa fatal mezcla.

―Quiero dormir… ―escuché alegar a Gilbert, mi olfato distinguió el olor a cerveza en sus pantalones.

―Estamos por llegar. ―dijo Arthur.

¿Cuánto faltaba? ¿Un millón de millas? Me sentía cada vez más débil, me desplomaría. No pude más, cerré mis ojos y todo mi cuerpo se derrumbó.

― ¡Dios, Emily! ―oí a Eli bajarme y gritarme. Vamos, sólo intentaba dormir.

―Yo la cargo hasta el cuarto ―ese… ¿era Arthur? ¿Me estaba levantando? ¡¿A mí?! ¡Creí que no le importaba y le caía mal! Bueno, no tenía fuerza para patalear, era mucho mejor ser cargada por alguien desagradable que caminar ebria―. Se quedó dormida.

Reconfortante, el cuerpo de Arthur era tibio, mejor que mi cama. ¿Me haría la dormida? ¿Actuar? Oh, sí que sí. Recordé cuando mamá hacía lo mismo, me dormía en su cama y ella me cargaba a la mía.

Extrañamente, no quería que Arthur me soltara.

**. . .**

Al día siguiente me levanté con resaca, necesitaba reponerme, comer un inmenso plato de frutas y yogur. Vi que Kiku no yacía en la cama, salí del cuarto en pijamas donde no recuerdo cómo llegué y cómo me cambié de ropa. Abrí la nevera en la cocina, Elizabeta y Kiku veían televisión desayunando café y pan. Uhm, cambiaría mi desayuno. Me preparé café con leche y tostadas con mantequilla de maní, esto sí que me hidratará.

Me senté al lado de Kiku, le pregunté a Eli qué pasó ayer, cómo me trajeron, si hice alguna tontería y cómo me acostaron, y por sobre todo, quién me desvistió y me vistió. Posterior a que me contara todo donde ella fue quien me cambió de ropa a toda velocidad para ir al baño porque Gilbert vomitó y que después se desmayó y Arthur lo cargó hasta la cama de la otra fraternidad, mis mejillas se colorearon. ¿Arthur me cargó? Incluso Kiku quedó asombrado, deteniendo su desayuno, sin prestar atención a los matinales del domingo.

―Que vergüenza, Arthur me cargó borracha. ―él tenía la culpa, debió… No lo sé, a lo mejor se puso sensible y bastante culpable ver a la amiga de su mejor amigo, ¿no?, ¿o estoy muy equivocada?, ¿o quiso tirarme por la ventana, pero como estaban los otros dos, no lo hizo?

―No creo que le importe mucho. ―mencionó Kiku, a su parecer estuvo muy equivocado gracias a Eli.

―Hablé con Gilbert, preguntó por ti…por Arthur. ―eso me dejó helada. Se supone que yo le caigo mal, él me lo dijo, ¿no es así? ¿Para qué Arthur estaría preguntando si me encontraba bien a través de Gilbert?

―Debe pensar que me emborracho todas las salidas. ―y creerá que soy una libertina.

― ¿Te importa lo que piense él de ti, Emily-chan? ―miré a Kiku unos segundos.

―Cla-Claro que no. ―¿p-por qué debía importarme? Arthur cree que soy espantapájaros, soy su vómito devuelta a su estómago, no me interesa. ¿O sí? Bueno...si él se preocupó realmente por mí a pesar de todo, no es un total delincuente. Puede ser más bueno que todos en este mundo.

Di un mordisco a mi tostada. Elizabeta liberó una diminuta risa y la miré de reojo. ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿por qué me mira tan divertida?

Oh no, ni lo diga.

―A la cachorrita le están pasando cosas por Arthur~.

¡Que no lo diga!

* * *

**Adelanto:**

―No me aprovecharé de ti, Sun ―dejó entender, yo le creí, él no era de las personas aprovechadoras. Y no me molestó mi apodo. Listo para regresar al living, Arthur giró el picaporte, no abrió la puerta. En vez de eso, se posó más al frente de mí, posando su dedo pulgar sobre mi barbilla...

* * *

**N/A: **Como dije allá arriba, tengo pregunta. ¿Les gustaría que escribiera en el fic un lemon UkxNyous? O...quizás ¿PruxHun? Sólo pregunto, no tengo planeado para ellos, o sea... hay escenas medias tibias sí, pero no he colocado lemon. Puedo hacerlo suave, no caer en lo vulgar, pero quiero saber si les molestaría o no, incluso pueden ser las dos parejas, pero no habrá cuarteto xD

Este capítulo sólo fue un regalo ya que los otros son cortos. De todos modos actualizaré la próxima semana o en dos semanas más.

¡Saludos!

**¿Review's?**


	4. Sonríe

**Notas: **:D

* * *

**.**

_Sonríe_

**.**

* * *

Regresó la semana de clases con el primer día de la letra "L". Borré todo lo que me dijo Elizabeta respecto que comenzaba a sentir cosas por Arthur, la única cosa que siento hacia él, es miedo de que me golpee y…curiosidad. Sé que algo en él no andaba bien, no mostraba ni lo disimulaba, actuaba natural. Las personas no pueden ser alejadas y mantener distancias de otras porque nacieron así, hubo una situación que lo afectó. Lo sé porque pasé por lo mismo y sé lo que se siente. Es frustrante seguir las órdenes de tus padres al ser menor de edad, más cuando la vida que llevas no es agradable, es tortura, es miedo todo el tiempo. Por eso mi madre se separó a tiempo y se llevó a Matthew. Yo quedé con mi padre, tenía quince años. Según él, yo sería el rostro de la familia, su heredera. Pero yo no quiero, entonces mi padre me dio una oportunidad, estudiar, entrar a la universidad y estudiar lo que yo quiero ser, pero si no lo logro, estaré atada. Por eso me esfuerzo cada vez más en clases aunque sean las más aburridas de todas, es mi única salvación. La segunda salvación que tenía era Davie, lamentablemente lo nuestro tuvo un final no esperado.

No buscaría a otras personas para liberarme, será por mi propia voluntad, ser independiente y tener una vida normal.

Me levanté del asiento, la clase terminó y era hora de almorzar. Con Elizabeta y los chicos quedamos de acuerdo en juntarnos en el patio de comedores del campus, para encontrarlos, Gilbert tendría puesto un gorro verde flúor que luego se lo sacaría, sólo sería para ubicarnos, nada más, ya que odia esos colores, ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con eso, Elizabeta lo obligó. Gilbert decía que el tonto del gorro opacaba sus grandiosos y hermosos ojos. En cuanto a Kiku, tenemos la misma clase, pero él está en otro salón.

Cogí mi mochila sobre mi hombro, antes de levantar la mirada a la puerta del aula, Arthur estaba ahí parado de brazos cruzados, con esas marcas existentes faciales de estar molesto. Me pregunto si sabe hacer otro tipo de facción, no como queriendo golpearme o estar enfadado por mi atraso al almuerzo. ¡No era mi culpa que todos salieran más temprano que yo!

Llegué a su lado, lo saludé y nos fuimos caminando por los pasillos.

― ¿Cómo estuvo la clase? ―me preguntó mirando adelante, como yo. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

―Entretenida. ―muy sabio de mi parte, quizás no mucho. Oí un chasquido proveniente de Arthur, ¿lo hice enfadar? ¿Ahora por qué?

Se detuvo de repente enfrente, tapando mi camino.

― ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa conmigo? ―¿disculpa?

― ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

―No te hagas la desentendida, Sun.

―Deja de llamarme de esa manera ―él estaba irritado, yo también lo estaba y bastante por seguir llamándome de ese modo que no sé por qué. ¡Y no me importan los estudiantes que pasan al lado de nosotros!―. ¿Crees que soy tan caliente como el sol? ―debía saber por qué, podría adivinar.

Arthur pestañeó desentendido, se rascó la mejilla media sonrojada con el dedo. Es la primera vez que lo veo sonrojado.

―Bueno…no te di ese apodo precisamente para algo de ese calibre. ―y enseguida liberó una risita.

― ¿A no? ―levanté una ceja. Me sentí idiota.

―No, tiene otro significado pero no te lo diré ―insistí a que me lo dijera, ahora sé que _Sun_ significa algo, al menos estoy tranquila al no tener relevancia con la calentura―. Bien, entonces… ¿qué te pasa conmigo? Actúas como si de repente te fuera a golpear. ―drásticamente cambió la expresión a severo.

― ¡Eso estás apunto de hacer! ―¡eso era precisamente, gran genio!― Kirkland, sé que das apodos a la gente que no te agradan, te escuché llamar a un sujeto _cara de rana_. Es un hecho, ahora dime ¿por qué me odias tanto pa-?

―No te odio. ―me interrumpió, quería enojarme por eso, pero no lo hice, quedé inmóvil.

― ¿Ah? Pero…el apodo…

Arthur suspiró cansado…de mí.

―Tómalo como un cumplido.

―Pero me dijiste que yo te caigo pésimo.

―Por tu manera de ser tan prejuiciosa sin conocer, rubia tonta ―me llamó rubia tonta, apreté los labios y acepté que fui bastante tonta y estúpida con él. Bajé un poco la mirada―. Eres la primera persona que le doy un apodo, sin esa tontera de que no me simpatizan ciertas personas.

Espera, no entendía, ¿le caigo bien o mal?― Quieres decir, ¿yo te simpatizo a pesar de todo? ―no podía ser verdad; el apodo, su odio, su forma de ser conmigo…

―En cierto límite ―no parecía estar mintiendo ni jugando, quiere decir que un día de estos podría sacarlo de quicio y ahí me golpearía. Me tensé mirando a la pared de mi izquierda. Posterior, Arthur posó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, forzándome a caminar―. Vamos, Sun, no pongas esa cara, somos amigos y te perdono.

Levanté el rostro –no es que él fuera muy alto, a simple cálculo sería cuatro centímetros más alto que yo-, se comportaba… ¿amable?

―Eres el típico chico que tiene pechos grandes y cabello largo, y un poco…ya sabes, que tira para el otro bando.

Me sentía perdida en otro mundo, ¿quién era este chico? Y si él no se daba cuenta, no tiro para el otro bando.

―Me gustan los hombres, si no te has fijado. ―dije y quité su mano, demasiada confianza. Aun así, caminamos juntos bajando las escaleras.

― ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? ―me sorprendió un poco su curiosidad.

―Cuatro de Julio, ¿por qué?

―Uhm, falta muchísimo y no es por nada en especial ―noté que calculaba mentalmente algo―. ¿Cuántos años me dijiste que tenías?

Espera, nunca se lo dije, ¿o sí lo dije cuando estuve borracha? De todos modos, el cerebro no funciona en ese estado. Si se lo dije o no, tengo que responder: Veinte. Arthur, veintidós. Él me miró un segundo sin detenernos a bajar las últimas escaleras, estaba curioso que si este era mi primer año ¿no debería tener menos años?

―Estuve dos años de vacaciones, por eso entré tarde a la universidad. ―mentí a medias.

― ¿Estabas enferma? ―por supuesto que no me creyó, nadie se da dos años de vacaciones, pude haber estado hospitalizada, gravemente enferma― No me creo eso de las vacaciones, a no ser que tu padre sea multimillonario.

―Sólo… ―boté aire por la boca, doblando a salir de la facultad, yendo directo a los comedores― hubieron cosas en mi vida que me impidieron avanzar. ―inteligente de mi parte, haría entender a Arthur que este tema en particular es complicado para mí, que prefiero reservar. Y creo que lo logré, Arthur no preguntó nada más. Gracias.

―Ramones, buena banda. ―deslizó la mirada por el estampado de mi sudadera. Fue lo primero que tomé del armario, solamente vi el cielo cubierto de nubes. No me gusta el invierno, tampoco usar tantas prendas una encima de otra, por eso mi temporada favorita es la primavera, contando al verano. Además de los estrenos de cine.

―Es una sudadera vieja, antes los escuchaba. ―aunque fue lo primero que tomé del armario, me cuestionaba por qué todavía la tenía.

― ¿Y qué pasó? ―no quiero que me pregunte― Te mataría si los cambiaste por ese Justin.

―No, sólo los dejé atrás ―respondí calmada y cortante―. Me traen recuerdos.

― ¿Qué clases de recuerdos? ―se estaba interesando, tengo que actuar rápido, justo en el instante de llegar al comedor del patio. ¡Busca a los chicos!

― ¡Mira, ahí están los chicos! ―resultó, lo evadí y corrí a la mesa donde se encontraban Eli, Gilbert y Kiku.

**. . .**

Los dos rubios tomaron asiento en las mesas listo para almorzar. Kiku se encargó de mantenerlos calientes en platos especiales gracias a las cocineras. Sonrió amable, les hizo espacios a sus amigos, aunque no sabría si Meimei encajaría, bueno, ella es bajita y flaquita, puede caber en donde sea.

Había lasaña de verduras. Emily hizo un amargo gesto y Arthur rió para sus adentro, entiendo que las verduras en su amiga no era lo más apetitoso. Arthur olvidó todo lo conversado hace unos minutos atrás, su interior por poco se abalanza con el cuestionario de la vida completa de Emily. Algo en ella no iba bien, por mucho de ser alegre y espontánea, reprimiendo más de la mitad de su personalidad, no lograba pasar desapercibido en guardar secretos, capítulos de su vida clausurada, no para cualquiera. ¿Kiku lo sabría?

La verdad, es que no. Kiku es el mejor amigo de Emily, ella le cuenta todos sus problemas, todas sus réplicas y berrinches, todo de todo, a excepción el secreto confidencial. Si Kiku lo sabía, él estaría en problemas. Y Emily hizo un juramento en no revelarse a su mejor amigo.

El olvido de Arthur no dudaría por mucho tiempo, ni por muchos días.

Emily almorzó poco a poco, le gustaba más la lasaña con carne en vez de verduras. Gracias a su coca ingería todo, pero Arthur le ordenaba que comiera todas las verduras, eran importantes para todo desarrollo y el funcionamiento del organismo. Emily lo miró, ¿ahora era médico?

―Arthur está extraño, ¿lo notas? ―Elizabeta susurró a Kiku, casi pegados sin ser escuchados. Nunca vio a Arthur tan aprensivo con una chica.

―Un poco ―tal vez no del todo. Terminó de almorzar, viendo que Emily terminó también, jugando con unos hilos en las manos, demostrando su destreza a Arthur―. Emily-chan, ya es hora de nuestra siguiente clase.

Emily acertó automática levantándose del asiento, recogiendo su bolso y despidiéndose de los demás. Arthur les deseó suerte acompañado de una media sonrisa formada en el rostro. Posó los ojos verdes al frente, tomando el vaso que contenía la mitad del zumo de frutas, pero ahí hizo pausa.

― ¿Qué miran? ―no le simpatizaba las miradas punzadas de la pareja, mucho menos la sonrisa picardía de Gilbert.

― ¿Qué te sucede, Kirkland? _¿Sun? _―rió y arqueó una ceja, quería incomodar a Arthur, podría conseguirlo si no fuera por la repentina risa de él. Elizabeta se preguntó si estaba loco por esa risa cínica y forzada. No pudieron decir nada, esperando que se callara y respirara. Suerte que Emily se fue antes.

―Sólo es amiga de Kiku, nada más ―sacudió la mano, ladeó los labios y medio frunció el entrecejo―. No se imagen películas.

―Claro ―Gilbert no estaba tan seguro de Arthur, no era creíble, a pesar de que su amigo creyera lo que decía. Dejó la plática a un lado, dirigiendo su ángulo a Elizabeta―. ¿Verduras, pollita?

Elizabeta parpadeó y acertó feliz siendo alimentada.

―Ustedes dos juntos me dan nauseas. ―opinó Arthur. Demasiado patético para su vista.

―Lo entenderás cuando te enamores. ―respondió Gilbert, a lo que el otro hizo un gesto de burla.

―Lo estuve hace tiempo y no volverá a pasar.

**. . .**

Las dos últimas clases me tocaron junto a Kiku, estuvo más entretenido que estar sola en otras. Fuimos por unas gaseosas en las máquinas instaladas en el campus antes de volver a nuestras habitaciones. Bebimos refrescándonos bajo el cielo nublado, normal en esta estación. Pero Kiku se detuvo a medio camino, había olvidado que Arthur le prestaría unas películas y se le olvidó recordarle y pedírselas. Así que, él me preguntó si me molestaba acompañarlo a la fraternidad de los chicos, Gilbert y Arthur, sería breve. No me interesaba, pero lo acompañaría, para eso están los amigos, y de paso conocería sus cuartos. Cómo viven dos hombres, de seguro es un desastre.

Paramos frente a la puerta, cuarto piso. Gilbert abrió sorprendido, sonriente, nos autorizó a entrar. También lo saludé alegre, chocando los puños.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? Mañana hay clases, el grandioso yo tiene examen, mañana si quieren hacemos algo divertido. ―él andaba con pereza.

―Busco a Arthur, le pedí unas películas. ―explicó Kiku, examinando el sitio si encontraba a dicho sujeto.

La habitación era más grande que la nuestra, living y cocina espaciosas, más allá se veían las puertas de los cuartos. La pregunta sería, ¿sus cuartos reflejaran su personalidad? ¿Serán ordenados? Gilbert podría tener una bandera alemana en la pared, imágenes de cervezas y quizás algún premio de la escuela. Arthur, él…todas las paredes rayadas y maltratas, normal para un rebelde, oh y bandas de música. ¿Por qué pienso en Arthur? Es decir, no importa lo que hace con su cuarto…

La puerta de entrada se abrió y justamente la persona metida en mi cabeza se asomó y entró cerrando. No comprendía la razón de mis sentidos detenerse, se supone que hoy lo vi. ¿Será porque ahora somos amigos y lo conozco un poco más? Tragué con cautela para tranquilizarme.

― ¿Es mi cumpleaños? ―estaba siendo sarcástico por nuestras visitas. Enseguida Kiku le dijo sobre las películas, y Gilbert le preguntó dónde andaba y ese olor a cerveza barata― Sólo fui por una lata.

Yo no sentía el olor a cerveza, estaba a metros de mí. Él al parecer no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que avanzó a la cocina y me miró. Hizo una sonrisa como saludo, hice lo mismo.

―Gilbert, ve a tu cuarto y tráele las películas ―ordenó, a lo que Gilbert se desconcertó―. Tú las tienes, las viste la semana pasada con Elizabeta y no me dejaron dormir durante toda la maldita noche. Colócale un bozal a esa mujer.

―Eli no necesita un bozal ―escupió Gilbert, yo me sentí fuera de lugar sin poder creer que Arthur no tuviera respeto por la intimidad, ¡eso era personal y de parejas! ¡Yo no quería saber cómo gemía Eli! ¡¿Por qué demonios pienso en eso?!―. ¿Cuáles películas son?

―Ve con él, Kiku ―simplificó las cosas y Kiku acompañó a Gilbert al cuarto. ¿Qué haría yo aquí parada como idiota?―. ¿Cómo van las clases? ¿Todo bien?

―Eh, sí ―¿yo no era sociable? Estando con Arthur a solas, no era lo suficiente―. Todo bien, no he tenido problemas.

―Eso me alegra ―no expresaba mucha emoción que digamos, se concentró en abrir la nevera y sacar un enorme pie de limón―. ¿Quieres, Sun? Está delicioso.

― ¿Quién lo hizo? ―no negaría que me apetezca. ¡Mi debilidad por los dulces y postres!

―Una amiga de Gilbert ―me dijo. ¿Amiga de Gilbert? ¿Amiga o fanática?―. Eli la conoce, no pongas esa cara como si él la estuviera engañando.

¿Tanto se me notaba? Yo iba a ir corriendo a contarle la traición de Gilbert, no importaba si no era de mi incumbencia, ella era mi amiga, mi amiga. Nadie le haría daño. Ahora sé que Gilbert no hace tal maldad, o yo lo mataría aquí mismo frente a Kiku.

Percibí a Arthur burlarse un poco de mí, de mis pensamientos, de mi equivocación. ¿Qué tienen de malo? Soy humana, me equivoco muchas veces. Hump.

― ¿Pie? ―me propuso ya cortando el pedazo, no tenía más opción que aceptar. La comida no se desperdicia, entonces sostuve el plato que me extendió junto con el tenedor― Su amiga se llama Isabel, creo que está tratando de salir muy seriamente con un italiano de mal humor.

Me hablaba de la amiga desconocida. Me habla de ella, y no sé quién rayos es.

―Lo más divertido, que él no la toma en cuenta.

― ¿Te parece divertido que un chico ignore a una chica? ―pregunté y di un bocado. Oh, ¡muy rico!

―Es la primera vez que la veo tan determinada por un chico, le gusta bastante ―dijo, apoyando el rostro en su mano―. Estoy seguro que se enamoró.

― ¿Y cómo lo sabes tú? ¿La conoces? ―tampoco tenía idea quién era ese muchacho que supuestamente la amiga de Gilbert se interesó. Por un instante, la última pregunta me hizo cosquilleo en la espalda y en los pies.

―Quiso salir conmigo, la rechacé ―¿sentí alivio? Imposible, sentí lastima por la tal Isabel, estoy segura que Arthur la rechazó sin ser un caballero―. Fui cortes, no demostré ese lado que viste en la fiesta.

¿Qué? ¿Él fue cortes? Uhm, le sostuve la mirada averiguando si mentía. Parecía que decía la verdad. En todo caso, no ha respondido a mi pregunta, si le es divertido que un chico ignore a una chica. Me respondió.

―No me digas que no te atrae un chico que es indiferente contigo ―estiró los labios hacia el lado, por mi parte tan sólo lo miraba y lo escuchaba―. Es tan simple que a las mujeres les gustan los hombres que son indiferentes, es una táctica irrefutable, aunque peligrosa si no se sabe llevarla bien. Por esa razón las chicas se acercan a mí.

―El chico malo. ―dije.

―Sí, pero no soy tan malo.

―Las rechazas horriblemente.

―Soy sincero. ―me quitó el plato del pie de limón, tomó mi mano y me jaló a su cuarto. Reclamé en voz baja por mi postre.

―Después te lo comes, aprovechemos que esos dos siguen buscando las películas. ―cerró la puerta y encendió la luz.

― ¿Por qué me trajiste? ―gritaré si intenta abusar de mí, no sabe con qué mujercita se está metiendo.

―Quiero darte algo, sé que tú sabrás cuidarlo y sé que te gusta Ramones.

―Antes me gustaban. ―le recordé y mientras él hurgaba entre cajones, me dediqué a "deleitarme" con las paredes que me rodeaban. Esperaba un peor cuarto, lleno de fotos, garabatos, en fin. Todo era ordenado, pulcro, la cama bien hecha y estirada sin una sola arruga, simplemente perfecta. La mía era un desastre al lado de ella. En resumen de todo lo que mis azules vieron, los adornos eran sencillos, no exageraban, tenía un televisor pequeño y una consola de videojuegos. Un notebook, su teléfono, unos parlantes, escucharía música a todo volumen.

―Los encontré ―me devolví a él. Arthur se levantó, se enderezó y me entregó álbumes antiguos de Ramones, Scorpions, The Kingsmen, The Dictators, Black Flag –era de mis preferidos- y Janis Joplin. Oh, por Dios, ¡Arthur tenía todo en mi pasado en sus manos! ¿Por qué tiene que regresar? Quería sonreír, saltar y gritar por el regreso de lo que me quitaron, tenía millones de fotografías de Janis, ¡quería morir de la felicidad! Sin embargo, si volvía a ese mundo, no volvería a salir viva. Tenía miedo de caer, si ponía un pie en ese mundo, mi padre no me dejaría libre. Intenté regresarle las cosas a Arthur, él detuvo mis manos, conteniéndolas firmes―. Son tuyos ahora.

―No puedo aceptarlo. ―repetí con la mirada puesta en las colecciones.

―Dentro de ti, dice que sí quieres todo esto ―maldita sea, ¿puede leer mi interior? Llevamos sólo días conociéndonos, es ilógico para una persona conocer a alguien tan bien―. Sun, por favor acéptalos como regalos de un amigo.

― ¿Por qué? ―por primera vez alcé el rostro, sentía la calidez de sus manos presionadas a las mías. Arthur desvió la mirada y surcó los labios. Que no diga nada sarcástico. Perfecto, creo que lo estoy conociendo cada vez más, casi completo.

Me soltó las manos.

―Hay veces que me dan arrebatos de ira, me irrito, me enfurezco ―su tono era mezcla de diversión y seriedad, ¿cómo podía hacerlo?―. Llego aquí y golpeo todo lo que veo, intento no dañar demasiado.

―Pero todo se ve limpio. ―no veía nada destrozado. Arthur me contestó enseguida que siempre limpiaba, que no le gustaba ver objetos en el suelo y suciedad esparcida. Me indicó una pared, ahí hizo un hueco cuando terminó con su ex y su antiguo amigo lo traicionó. Él y Gilbert lo arreglaron. Una vez, rompió el televisor que tenía, estaba viejo y fue buena idea cambiarlo por uno moderno, esa vez fue porque tuvo problemas con su madrastra. No voy a negar que a pesar de sus arrebatos de furia no controlada, mantiene su cuarto impecable.

―Por esa razón quiero que tú los cuides, ya rompí una colección de The Clash y terminé con depresión una semana ―liberó una risa forzada―. ¿Los cuidarías por mí?

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo los cuidaré bien? Puedes dejarlos con Kiku o Gilbert.

―Ellos no, a Kiku le gusta el rock japonés y esos grupos de niñas que bailan y cantan, y estas reliquias terminarían como las momias de Egipto ―sonrió más―. Y en las manos de Gilbert…no quiero pensarlo. Pero no se diga más, no quiero que un día de estos me dé ataque de furia y los rompa.

―No sé… ―_no tienes que decir nada más_, me susurró cogiendo las manos de nuevo.

―Sun, eres la única chica que he conocido que tiene los mismos o casi, gustos que yo ―esto no era bueno―. En ti confío, guárdalos, por favor.

Sólo debo guardarlos, sólo guardarlos, ¿qué tan terrible puede ser?

― ¿Hay otra razón más? ―solté. Arthur miró sobre su cabeza y regresó a mí.

―Eres mi amiga. ―¿su amiga? En estos pocos días ya me considera su amiga, es mejor eso que otra cosa. Una amistad más en mi lista, un chico raro y medio antisocial no sería tan malo. Sería un amigo más. No sé por qué, pero sonreí.

―Está bien, los guardaré ―abracé las pertenencias de Arthur―. No te guardaré nada más.

―No me aprovecharé de ti, Sun ―dejó entender, yo le creí, él no era de las personas aprovechadoras. Y no me molestó mi apodo. Listo para regresar al living, Arthur giró el picaporte, no abrió la puerta. En vez de eso, se posó más al frente de mí, posando su dedo pulgar sobre mi barbilla―. ¿Sonríes a menudo, no? ―no entendí, por mi cabeza viajó la absurda idea de que me iba a besar― Deberías hacerlo más seguido, tus comisuras dicen que las reprimes por algo. Antes eras feliz, te conocí más esa noche donde estuviste borracha.

―Estaba ebria. ―le quité la mano.

―De acuerdo, ebria. ―sonrió. Me di cuenta que me analizaba. Mis comisuras no pueden decir tanto, ellas no pueden decir que reprimo mis sonrisas. Aunque…hace tiempo que no soy la misma.

― ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ―él había dicho que me conoció esa noche, esperaba que yo no haya hecho nada estúpido como quitarme la ropa, sólo conocí de él que mis conclusiones prejuiciosas acerca de un antisocial golpeador eran erróneas y me sentí estúpida. Es amable, a su modo.

―Nada malo, sólo vi a una chica radiante, una rubia saltamontes que necesitaba un bozal para callarla y una rubia tonta ―se cruzó de brazos sin despegar sus ojos verdes de los míos―. ¿Sabes? Hablas más que demasiado. Ojalá fueras así todos los días, aunque me irrite un poco.

―Destrozarías todo. ―recordé su irá descargada en objetos sin culpa.

―Mi irrites tiene niveles, contigo sería uno. ―me guiño un ojo y salimos del cuarto apagando la luz. La conversación me quedó en la cabeza, no podía sacarla, deambulaba de aquí para allá. Kiku nunca me dijo que volviera hacer la misma de antes, nunca me dijo qué me había pasado por el repentino cambio de personalidad después de dos años sin verlo. Pensó que era madures, creyó que yo estuve de vacaciones en Europa y pensó que yo había madurado. No he madurado, sólo reprimo a mi verdadero yo porque tengo miedo. ¿Debería escuchar a Arthur?

'_¿Sonríes a menudo, no? Deberías hacerlo más seguido.'_

Arthur no sonríe a menudo, es más serio y burlesco. ¿Por qué quiere que yo sonría? Dijo que le irritaba en el nivel uno. No comprendo.

―El viernes vayan al local donde trabajo, le pediré a mi jefe salir antes, y pasamos un buen rato ―desvié mis ojos a Arthur, quién habló. Gilbert y Kiku acertaron, no recuerdo haberlos visto cuando salimos, ni siquiera si preguntaron qué hacíamos a solas―. Sun, ¿vas?

Todavía ida, bajé con cuidado a mirar los discos y fotos de los artistas que me dio Arthur. ¿Sería una señal de tener una vida libre sin dificultades? Si quería tener la libertad, no quería ser libre e independiente con cara de amargada, reprimiendo y teniendo miedo de regresar a mi pasado. Quiero ser libre y feliz, para eso debo demostrarlo. Demostrar mi felicidad, demostrar que estoy siendo feliz en estos momentos y que seré más feliz al salir de esto. No tendré miedo de ser la chica de antes, porque esa soy yo, puedo ser ella sin hacer daño. Es una señal, Arthur es mi señal.

―Por supuesto que iré, sólo por la comida. ―sonreí abiertamente.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

―Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía quince años ―comencé―. Mi madre se quedó con la custodia de mi hermano gemelo, y mi padre conmigo.

―Debe ser duro vivir alejada de tu hermano gemelo ―comentó pasando un roll por la salsa de soya―. ¿Tiene tu mismo aspecto? Rubia, ojos azules, piel de porcelana y mejillas infladas.

―Matthew es rubio, el corte es parecido al mío, pero sus ojos son violetas ―nombré a mi hermano menor, sentí extrañarlo, hace seis meses que no lo veo, de seguro está tranquilo sin mi presencia molestándolo y acosándolo con mi cariño fraternal. Matthew ruborizaba en público intentando calmar mi emoción. Era tierno cuando sus mejillas ruborizaban. ¿Mejillas?―. Oye, no tengo las mejillas infladas.

―Eres como un hámster con las mejillas llenas de semillas. ―se burló de mí, ¡de mis mejillas! ¡Mis mejillas son normales, no de hámster! Reí de todos modos.

* * *

**N/A: **Nadie entiende nada, ¿qué son esos dos años? ¿qué le pasó a la gringa? ¿por qué es tan contradictoria? ¿será por qué algo le afectó y quedó así y Arthur apareció para hacerla volver a la que era antes? ¿ah? Parece que esa escena adelantada es más de una bonita amistad :3

Los dejo hasta aquí, debo actualizarme con muchas cosas esta semana, también referente a algunos fics de por ahí de alguna gente.

¡Saludos!


	5. Nuevo Amigo

**Notas: **Me corté el pelo sexymente.

* * *

.

_Nuevo Amigo_

**.**

* * *

Como acordamos, fuimos al local de comida rápida donde trabaja Arthur, él nos dijo que nos sentáramos y que en quince minutos más estaría libre. Estoy dichosa por comer y compartir después de estos días que los usé para reflexionar. Las palabras de Arthur me quedaron adentro, había mucha razón. Kiku se percató de mi cambio al día siguiente, me sentía más sonriente, espontánea, divertida, era yo. La Emily que fue hace años atrás vuelve a vivir, más justa y renovada.

Revolví todo mi armario en estos días, yo sabía pero no entendía por qué guardé mis prendas antiguas en las maletas, dudaba que llegaran por vida propia. Eliminé algunos pantalones, camisas, camisetas, vestidos y faldas. Nada de florecitas rosadas, sólo estrellas, estampados de la bandera y otros diseños. Tenía una camiseta de manzanas, me pareció linda y la dejé.

Hoy me visto de short, medias oscuras, botas de tacón bajo, camiseta y chaqueta. Era de noche, el clima era fresco.

Estuve sentada mirando el trabajo de Arthur, moverse para todas partes. Lo único que quería que su turno terminara, todos deseamos lo mismo para pasar un buen rato de viernes por la noche. Arthur me pidió que cuidara sus cosas, realmente me las dio. Las guardé en un cofre dentro del armario, nadie podría dañar cual tesoro, y cada vez que lo veía, reía sola. ¿Era una enferma? ¡No! Arthur me hizo ver todo con claridad, ¿qué era eso de ser amargada y reprimir mi verdadero ser? Reí más y más, molestaba un poco a Elizabeta, me tiraba encima de ella cuando dormía, con Gilbert jugaba a hacer una carrera de quién come más rápido el almuerzo y tirar eructos, y el perdedor tendría que subirse a la mesa y bailar como Lady Gaga. ¡Yo gané! A Arthur le hice reír esa tarde, estalló de la risa y se burló de Gilbert hasta el jueves. Arthur estaba contento conmigo, cada segundo nos acercábamos más, más cercanos. No era tan malo tenerlo como amigo, tampoco era tan antisocial.

―Emily, ¿podrías ir y pedirle a Arthur una gaseosa de naranja? ―me pidió Gilbert entregándome el dinero, no me negué y me levanté caminando donde Arthur, quien yacía detrás del mostrador, ocupado. No tenía más opción que pedirle a otra persona.

―Disculpa. ―llamé apoyándome en la barra hacia el chico de cabello rubio cobrizo. Se me hizo familiar, en ese momento pensé en…

― ¿Emily?, ¿qué haces aquí? Vaya sorpresa. ―Davie…

―Igualmente ―sí que era sorpresa, muy grande sorpresa. No esperaba verlo aquí, sabía que estaba trabajando, me contó por _Facebook. _Y a él le conté varias de las cosas que me han sucedido, como por ejemplo sobre el punk que me tiene un apodo, la cual ya no es un problema. Rápidamente le dije que me encontraba con unos amigos y quería una gaseosa de naranja―. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

―Muy bien, mi turno está por terminar. ¿De naranja, cierto? ―acerté y me sirvió veloz― Aquí tienes, que lo disfrutes. Si tienes inconvenientes…

―Terminó mi turno, Davie ―no sé cómo, pero apareció Arthur con ese rostro frío que no lo veía desde los primeros días que lo conocí―. Hola, Sun, enseguida voy con ustedes. ―me mencionó y se fue a dejar el traje en un colgador.

Davie me dirigió la mirada y me habló bastante bajo.

― ¿Él es el punk que me hablaste? ―sí, su compañero de trabajo es el punk. Espero que Arthur no se enoje si le cuento que Davie es mi ex-novio. Davie no se ve molesto, se ve más desconcertado. Después de todo lo que le escribí por chat sobre Arthur, su estilo, su forma de ser, mi apodo, de que según yo él me odia, nos veía juntos como amigos. Estás cosas suelen ocurrir, ¿no? De enemigos a amigos. ¿Alguna vez fuimos enemigos?

―Ahora somos amigos. ―dije y me miró dudoso. Atiné a sonreír abiertamente.

― ¿Cómo está...?, ya sabes...tu revisión médica. ―al momento de hablar, Arthur ya estaba a mi lado. Pagué por la gaseosa y agradecí a Davie. Arthur y yo nos fuimos a sentar con los chicos. Luego nos atendieron, pedimos tacos, hamburguesas y papas fritas. Entre muchas conversaciones, noté a Arthur cambiante de humor, no paraba de mirar a Davie, algo le molestaba pero no sabía por qué. ¿Se habrá enterado que yo solté mi lengua a Davie, y Davie le dijo? Es decir, lo dudo. Existen muchos Arthur en este planeta, ni siquiera di el apellido. ¿O estaría molesto por otra cosa? ¿Cómo qué? No deseaba seguir en este ambiente, así que me animé, como él quería que fuera más seguido: alegre―. ¿Arthur, no quieres papas? ¿Quieres? Me las comeré yo si no las quieres, y si no las quieres, estas papas te visitaran en el sueño y te atacarán.

Creo que lo dejé pensando. Sólo nosotros dos nos encerramos en nuestro mundo.

―Te comes estas papas, y te cortaré la lengua, Sun ―una amenaza no era lo que buscaba―. Tonta, es una broma. Pero las papas son mías. ―no me agradan ese tipo de bromas.

Salimos del local, todos satisfechos menos Meimei, la novia de Kiku. Quedó con hambre, yo un poco, podría aguantar. No sabíamos qué hacer después, Gilbert y Elizabeta se despidieron de nosotros para irse a quién sabe dónde, no dijeron nada. Arthur chasqueó la lengua como si tuviera nauseas.

Estábamos los cuatros ahí, en la calle, en la noche, en blanco. Arthur fue quién abrió la boca sin pedir mi opinión al respecto.

―Ahora recuerdo que debo enviarle dinero a mi madre, ¿me acompañas, Sun? ―me preguntó, no me dejó omitir― ¿No les incomoda? ―esta vez fue para Kiku y Meimei. Kiku dijo que no había problema, incluso sonrió tomando la mano de su novia, marchándose.

Arthur me hizo girar atrapando mi hombro, comenzando a caminar al lado contrario. Era silencio en nuestra caminata, yo miraba los alrededores buscando un cajero automático para que Arthur pudiera enviarle dinero a su madre. Espera… ¿no había dicho que era su madrastra? Yo no poseo mala memoria, recuerdo cada detalle.

―Arthur, nos pasamos de un banco. ¿No ibas a enviarle dinero a tu madre? ―pregunté, pero no me contestó hasta llegar a un parque desolado.

―Creo que aquí está bien ―¿bien? ¿Qué puede estar bien? Me trae a un parque siniestro. Luego saca un cigarro y lo enciende―. El chico, el que trabaja conmigo, ¿es amigo tuyo? No me lo presentaste.

Es verdad, no los presenté.

―Sí, es amigo mío ―tal vez a Arthur le molesta… No seas estúpida, Emily, él mismo dice que soy su amiga, por ende debe haber confianza y sinceridad―. Fue mi novio.

―Ya veo. ―aspiró aparentando que no le importaba. Yo ya lo conocía la revés y al derecho, lo bastante para saber cuándo está más que molesto. Rápidamente le expliqué la relación que mantengo con Davie en la actualidad, qué fue él para mí en el pasado sin dar detalle de mi propio pasado.

―Ahora somos amigos, no sabía que él trabaja en tu trabajo, pero no debes molestarte. Davie nunca me hizo daño.

―No es eso ―dio otra aspiración al cigarro―. Pensé que Davie te estaba molestando, ya sabes, los típicos bravucones que ven a una chica linda y sin compañía.

Quería pasar desapercibido lo _"chica linda",_ mas tuve que sonrojarme.

―Davie no es así.

―Lo sé, pero la mayoría de mis compañeros de trabajo actúan coqueteando a las chicas para obtener más propinas. Eso me molesta ―hizo una pausa terminando y pisando la colilla de cigarro―. Estuve a punto de golpear a Davie, sólo me detuve al ver que lo conocías. No esperaba que fuera tu antiguo amor.

―Gracias por no golpearlo ―sonreí, me asombré que él lo iba a golpear creyendo que era un desconocido tratando de ligarme. Arthur sólo quería defenderme, es lo que haría un amigo. Él me sonrió y me dijo _"No hay de qué"_―. Oye, ¿me trajiste aquí con una mentira, usando a tu madre? ―¡fui engañada!

―Sun, eres una ingenua, y sólo lo eres conmigo. ―¡estaba sonriendo! ¡Prepotente!

― ¡No soy ingenua! ―herida y humillada, vengativamente le pise el pie con mi bota.

― ¡Auch! ¡A la gente no se le pisa el pie! ―¡hice llorar a Arthur! Divertido oírlo reclamar y quejarse― Agradece que eres mujer, ya que en este instante te rompería el cuello.

Arqueé una ceja. ―No podrías hacerlo. ―mostré mi egocentrismo. Claro que no podía hacerlo, no conoce todo de lo que soy capaz.

― ¿Quieres probar? ―no bromeaba, al menos no noté su broma o lo ocultaba muy bien.

―No, gracias ―sólo fue precaución, no le temía, fácilmente lo dejaría en el suelo―. ¿Qué haremos ahora? Todos se fueron gracias a tu mentira.

―No lo sé, si quieres ir a dormir, te voy a dejar ―¿a dormir? Era temprano para ir a dormir, eran las once y media de la noche. Por lo menos hasta la una y media acepto ir a dormir―. Te leo la mente, Sun, no quieres.

No era leer la mente, era mi obvio semblante. Arthur respiró hondo y exhaló, cogió mi mano caminando hacia a algún sitio. Pregunté, me dijo que tuviera calma.

¿Comeremos sushi?

―Continúas con hambre, yo también. ―para ser sincera, mi estómago crujió, a lo que Arthur rió sutilmente. Entramos al pequeño local de sushi, nos sentamos en las mesas más aisladas y pedimos nuestras órdenes. Entre comida, me ideé en conocer más a Arthur, habían cosas que no sabía del todo, con quién vive, su familia, su madre, su madrastra, todo.

―Yo recuerdo, que me hablaste de tu madrastra, y hoy de tu madre, ¿o fue parte de la mentira? ―esperé que Arthur se limpiara la boca con la servilleta.

―Mi madrastra es mi madre. Mi verdadera madre murió cuando tenía doce años, mi papá volvió a casarse al año siguiente y mi madrastra es parte de mi desarrollo emocional ―respiró―. Ella es la mitad de lo que mi madre no alcanzó. Mi madrastra…bueno, yo le llamó madre…, ha sido mi pilar para sostenerme, es la única mujer que más le tengo aprecio. Ella es única, siempre cuida de mí. Ah, y tengo un hermano menor, tiene diez años.

Mayoritariamente en las historias las madrastras no suelen ser tan buenas, me sorprende que la de Arthur sea de esa manera y que de algún modo tome el papel maternal. Me puse a calcular la muerte de la madre biológica de Arthur, él tenía doce años, su padre se casó al año siguiente y su hermano menor tiene diez años. El hermano de Arthur es su medio hermano. No quiero meterme en ese tema, es inapropiado.

― ¿Y tú padre?

―Ese malnacido está pagando en la cárcel. ―reconocí su enfado.

― ¿Por qué, qué hizo?

―No quiero hablar de eso, Sun ―debió sucederle algo muy fuerte para que su padre esté encarcelado. Respeté su petición―. Casi se me olvida, tengo cuatro hermanos mayores, están repartidos por Europa, así que no los veo seguido y es suerte para mí, no nos llevamos muy bien ―sonrió amplio―. Cuéntame sobre ti, a pesar de saber todo ya.

Arthur no sabía todo de mí, no sabe ni el 90% de mi vida. Tendría cuidado en contarle, omitiré la gran mayoría como lo he hecho con Kiku.

―Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía quince años ―comencé―. Mi madre se quedó con la custodia de mi hermano gemelo, y mi padre conmigo.

―Debe ser duro vivir alejada de tu hermano gemelo ―comentó pasando un roll por la salsa de soya―. ¿Tiene tu mismo aspecto? Rubia, ojos azules, piel de porcelana y mejillas infladas.

―Matthew es rubio, el corte es parecido al mío, pero sus ojos son violetas ―nombré a mi hermano menor, sentí extrañarlo, hace seis meses que no lo veo, de seguro está tranquilo sin mi presencia molestándolo y acosándolo con mi cariño fraternal. Matthew ruborizaba en público intentando calmar mi emoción. Era tierno cuando sus mejillas ruborizaban. ¿Mejillas?―. Oye, no tengo las mejillas infladas.

―Eres como un hámster con las mejillas llenas de semillas. ―se burló de mí, ¡de mis mejillas! ¡Mis mejillas son normales, no de hámster! Reí de todos modos.

―No es verdad, Kiku y los demás me lo dirían ―espeté, estaba molesta. Mis mejillas no tenían ningún problema, si fuera así, todos me hubieran dicho antes que Arthur. Y en ese segundo, un flash de imágenes llegó a mi mente―. Oh rayos, Gilbert lo hizo antes de ayer.

― ¿Qué te hizo?

―Me jaló las mejillas y me dijo "¿De quién son estás mejillas tan lindas e infladitas?" ―incluso repetí la acción de las manos de Gilbert sobre mi rostro, mientras alegaba y le decía a Eli que me lo quitara de encima, pero no fue así, ella se unió, ¡se unió! Unos dedos llegaron a mis mejillas―. Ay.

―Se estiran muy bien. ―seguía jugando con mis delicadas mejillas, le dije que me dolían mucho y me soltó, obligándome a comer, y de repente yo le quedé mirando.

― ¿No has pensando en dejar tu cabello rubio? ―quería saber si tenía algo en contra del rubio.

― ¿No te gusta el verde? ―noté hoy que sus hebras rubias fueron teñidas hace poco, ¿le ayudaría Gilbert? Gilbert de peluquero me daba risa interna.

―Si a ti te gusta…

―Me gusta.

―Bien. ―si él quiere, es asunto suyo, es su cabello, y él puede hacer lo que quiera. No me importaba, sólo -¡creo!-, que se ve mucho mejor con su color natural. Digo, ojos verdes y pelo verde, no combinan muy bien.

― ¿Qué tal tu cabello de rosa? ―preguntó de repente analizando cada raíz y punta de mi cabello dorado y ondulado, acercando la mano a tocar un hebra, soltándola luego.

―Olvídalo, te acrimino ―dije entre chiste, no era en serio, al menos no totalmente―. Oye...

― ¿Sí?

―Quiero disculparme.

― ¿Y eso por qué? ―rió breve.

―Al principio te traté mal, en mi cabeza te criticaba por vestirte de esa manera...

―Descalificación urbana. ―me interrumpió pero yo acerté cohibida. Me siento tan idiota...

―Es que, bueno...sólo... Lo siento, me equivoqué.

―Entiendo, prejuicios. Muchas personas miran a los punks como si fueran una peste en el mundo, o a cualquiera que se vista diferente a los demás, motoqueros, metaleros, góticos, otras cosas raras que Kiku conoce que usan el pelo rosado de aquí para allá, a veces trato de nazi a Gilbert, pero es humor y él se enoja ―se encogió de hombros―. La mayoría de las personas creen que somos desadaptados y vamos contra el sistema, hacemos desordenes, etcétera. Es entendible, pero antes pertenecía a ese sector.

― ¿Sector?, ¿antes? ―cuestioné atenta en él.

―Podría decir que pertenezco a la minoría de punk reservado.

―Eso es nuevo, lo inventaste.

―Así es, tengo que encajar en algo. ―medio sonrió y agarró un roll con sus palillos para llevarlo a la boca.

―También quiero decir que..., tengo problemas de contradecirme a mí a misma mentalmente; estoy loca ―sonreí a medias, divertida y seria. Lo loca lo tomé como broma para él, él dijo que si era cierto de estar loca, no le dije nada, el se respondió añadiendo que era atractiva la locura. Respiré hondo y olvidé sus palabras―. ¿Y yo no te caiga como el vomito devuelto al principio?

Lo regresé, me observó, desvió a la ventana y me miró otra vez.

―No lo niego, pero después no y te dije que te he perdonado. Cómete todo.

Sonreí.

Quedamos satisfechos con los sushis, Arthur me invitó a Dyslexis, dónde él me vio por primera vez, pero yo no lo vi. Billar. Eran las dos con treinta de la madrugada, me divertía con Arthur, discutíamos un poco, nada grave, pero parecía pelea de niños. Ganamos y perdimos mutuamente sin ninguna clase de apuesta, sólo era diversión sana, yo me dejaba ganar, era una chica buena, mas sabía que Arthur se daba cuenta y lo dejó pasar. Me preguntó si ya había entrado a un taller de la universidad, la verdad es que no, en estos días no he pensado en eso y elegir es complicado. Arthur me dio opciones como carpintería, porrista, al equipo de baloncesto, pero todas esas las descarté. ¿De porrista? Ni muerta, aunque Arthur tampoco me veía vestida de falda corta y camiseta ajustada. ¿Qué tal rugby femenino? Esa me sugirió Kiku, e inmediatamente Arthur corrigió a roller derby. Tendría mucha emoción y adrenalina. No suena mal, el lunes me inscribiré. A todo esto, ¿él está en un taller?

―Matemática intensiva ―se detuvo a jugar para contestarme―. Hay que hacer funcionar el cerebro. Si no lo alimentas, muere ―se dispuso a ponerse en posición a golpear una bola―. Juego para mí. ¿Qué hacías esa noche acá, Sun?

―Pues, sólo vine a visitar el lugar y divertirme un rato.

―Uhm. ¿Y quién fue tu maestro en esto?

―Mi padre. Juego para mí. ―articulé cortando mi breve historia de mi padre enseñándome billar. Me mordí la lengua accidentalmente, me pregunto si él estará bien y no cometerá errores estando al mando de Haverford College. Por mi bien más que nada, y no me involucre en sus negocios sucios.

Posteriormente tuvimos que retirarnos ya que Dyslexis se cerraba. Viendo la hora en mi teléfono es mejor dormir, está sí es hora de dormir relajada. Entonces le sugerí a Arthur terminar la noche, yo me iría sola a mi fraternidad y él podía irse a la suya sin problemas al llegar al campus, sin embargo él se negó sin cansarse. Yo quiero ser práctica con él, pero él se rehúsa.

―Iré a dejarte a la maldita puerta de su habitación, Emily, no reclames más. ―Arthur actuaba más como un hermano mayor.

Yendo por las calles oscuras e iluminas en sectores, mi vista al frente visualizó siluetas de chicos, quizás adolescentes de los barrios bajos, vestidos de ropas anchas. Típicas camisetas basquetbolistas. Se mostraban rudos.

Arthur cambió lado conmigo. Antes yo yacía hacia la calle, ahora me encuentro protegida por las paredes y Arthur. Si eso lo hizo por precaución de aquellos muchachos, está bien…

Me acaba de tomar la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, yo no lo envolví por completo.

―Sólo hay que seguir hacia adelante. ―me habló despacio, lento y preciso.

Pasamos cerca de ellos, sin querer y sin ajustar bien las coordenadas de no provocarlos, Arthur chocó su hombro con uno de los 'basquetbolistas'.

― ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ―no era tan difícil adivinar que eran busca problemas, y yo lo menos que deseaba era una pelea de basquetbolistas reprimidos y un punk. ¿Acaso no ven que es un punk? ¡Tiene su pelo verde, su chaqueta de cuero sintético lleno de cosas raras, jeans negros y botas para patear traseros! ¡Y yo estoy ahí, hay una chica, no pueden pelear enfrente de una chica, o sea yo!― ¿Tienes problemas conmigo, hijo de puta?

El tipo aproximaba la cara a la de Arthur, y él me soltó tratando de calmar su impulso de darle un golpe. Arthur no quiere pelear frente a mis ojos.

―Perdón, no me fijé por donde caminaba, fue mi distracción. ―se estaba disculpando sin mirar al chico, no quería buscar su mirada.

Creí que todo iba bien, Arthur regresó a mí pero el chico lo detuvo sujetándolo del hombro, a empujarlo sin delicadeza contra la pared.

―Hey, imbécil, no te burles de mí. ―¿burlándose? ¡Arthur se disculpaba, estúpido, idiota!

―Ya te pedí disculpas, maldita sea, ¿qué más quieres, estúpido? ―oh no, Arthur le contestó, no podías contestarle a esos tipos de los barrios bajos, ellos te buscan y te encuentran sea como sea. No quería que Arthur saliera lastimado de esto. A ellos yo no los conocía, eran de aquí, de Pensilvania, no de Nueva York ni de Detroit. ¿Cómo actúan los tipos de Pensilvania? ¿Distintos a los de Nueva York?

Entonces sobresalté justo ante el golpe de puño al rostro de Arthur.

― ¡Arthur! ―grité, no servía de mucho, no servía de nada, tenía que detener esto o se pondría peor. El tipo agarró de las solapas a Arthur, lo golpeó otra vez y ahí fue donde me metí arrancándoles las manos sobre mi amigo― ¡Hey, suéltalo!

Dejé a Arthur detrás de mí, yo me puse en posición de ataque. El sujeto y los otros dos que lo acompañaban me observaron perplejos. El que golpeó a Arthur, curvó una media sonrisa mientras Arthur se limpiaba el labio con mucha rabia.

― ¿Una mujer te defiende? Eres un marica ―mencionó con una breve risa―. Vámonos, chicos, no vale la pena. ―con su lindo comentario, se marcharon por fin.

La nariz la tenía un poco roja, no sentía el frío al respirar. Mi cuerpo seguía tenso y subía mi temperatura. Más calmada, enseguida giré sobre mi cuerpo a auxiliar a Arthur, tocando su rostro.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?

― ¡No! ―sacudió mis manos con un golpe. Alzó sus ojos a los míos, enojado―. Vete sola a dormir. ―y se alejó de mí, brusco, dispuesto a abandonarme bajo la noche. ¿Por qué actúa así conmigo? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? No obtendría respuesta si no le seguía ni le preguntaba. Así que me adelanté a sus pasos, poniéndome en su camino.

― ¿Se puede saber qué hice mal? ―ahora yo era la enfadada― ¿Te molesta que interviniera para protegerte? ―entonces era eso― ¡Dijiste que era tu amiga, te defendí como tu amiga! ―y si no fuera su amiga, también lo defendería, pero no debo...digamos, estusiasmarme tanto.

― ¡Tu defensa pudo provocar que esos idiotas te golpearan! ¡Piensa un poco, Emily! ―¿pensar? No pensaba mucho ante situaciones así, donde debes ser la débil o la fuerte.

― ¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?!, ¡¿dejarte ahí a te peguen?! ¡Tú no te defendías!

― ¡Porque no quiero que tú me veas pelear! ―me exclamó tan fuerte que quedé inmóvil. Él prefería ser golpeado y masacrado antes de pelear frente a mí. ¿Pero por qué? Él debía defenderse, no lo entendía. ¿Por qué no quiere que yo lo vea pelear? ¿Será porque hizo algo mal en el pasado? No me animaba a preguntarle, la situación se fue al carajo. Pudo simplemente jalarme para correr en vez de agarrarse con esos sujetos.

Me dio la espalda, exaltado y agotado, moviendo sus pies a marcharse. Sí, yo haría lo mismo, me iría por mi propia cuenta al campus pero no por la misma dirección. Cruce la avenida de al frente mientras Arthur iba por la otra, doble a la derecha y seguí en línea recta oyendo pasos acelerados acercase. Arthur se posó frente a mi camino, me sujetó de los hombros y me dijo que me detuviera.

―Espera Sun, lo siento. Lo siento ―había dicho mi apodo, lo había cambiado por mi nombre de pila al gritarme. Se sentía bien que lo dijera otra vez, me acostumbré a ser llamada _Sun_, y sólo quería que Arthur me llamara de ese modo. Lo abracé, esto era una absurda pelea, mas la primera siendo amigos. Posé mi mentón sobre el hombro de Arthur―. No me hagas caso, no te dejaría sola botada en la noche después de lo que acaba de pasar.

Lo sé. Esto era un tonto arrebato de orgullo. No quería que nuestra pronta amistad se echara tan rápido a perder como la leche expirada.

Tenía curiosidad de preguntarle por qué no quería pelear frente a mí, me arrepentí. Quizás era personal, tal vez me lo diría un día, así como yo le diría un día por qué estuve reprimiendo mi verdadero yo y quién era realmente, y a qué me dedicaba. Mientras tanto, disfrutaría y me dedicaría a mi nuevo mejor amigo.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

Los días pasaron rápido que no me percaté. El fin de semana entrené en la mañana mis ejercicios. Troté por todo el campus llevando mi agua en una botella, iba muy tranquila hasta que la silueta de Arthur se veía delante de mí. Trotaba solo, sonreí, quise alcanzarlo, sin embargo una chica se acercó a toda velocidad, uniéndose a él como si nada. ¿Quién era esa? No tengo idea. Me dediqué a mirar unos minutos, Arthur no se alejaba, corría normal sin cambio de ritmo y al parecer la chica le hablaba y le cogía el brazo. Esto me estaba molestando por alguna razón. Me mordí el labio y corrí lo más rápido pasando por el lado de Arthur...

* * *

**N/A: **Quiero agradecer a la academia(?) xD. En serio, agradezco sus comentarios, buenos o malos, con educación para poder avanzar y cambiar algunas cosas pero la trama la mantengo tal cual. En este capítulo le dejé muchas cosas en el aire, soy mala; como el papá de Arthur y por qué Arthur no le gusta que lo vean pelear. Nyo!Rusia aparece en unos capítulos más, así que paciencia :3

¡Nos vemos!

**¿Review's?**


	6. Única Mejor Amiga

**Notas:** Me enfermé...sniff...

* * *

**.**

_Única Mejor Amiga_

**.**

* * *

A media mañana mi padre me telefoneó, se interesó en saber cómo me encontraba en el campus, si ya me había adaptado y si Kiku se comportaba. Mi suerte es no ver a mi padre muy seguido, y si él se asoma por aquí, todos sabrán que mi padre es el dueño de Haverford College, no quería que supieran, él tampoco y me entendía bien, o eso creo, ya que todos dirán que soy la niñita mimada de la universidad, que ya estoy aprobada por todos los profesores, que entré sin examen de admisión, además, si contamos de que Arthur se enterara… ¿dejaría de hablarme?

Me mentalicé un poco en mis cuadernos y libros, en una semana tenía examen y apenas entendía la mitad. La otra mitad la dejaría al último para ver si resulta mi lógica del milagro. Sentada en mi cama, di vuelta la página de uno de mis libros y Elizabeta entró secándose el cabello. Kiku yacía en la cocina.

― ¿Cómo vas? ―me preguntó sentándose en la cama de Kiku, cruzó las piernas y dejó a un lado la toalla. Luego le contesté que iba regular― No me has contando qué sucedió ayer cuando nos fuimos.

Puse cara de "¿Eh?", buscando su segunda pregunta.

¡Quiere saber sobre Arthur y de mí!

― ¿Qué quieres saber? ―de ella puede venir cualquier cosa, como yo.

― ¿A dónde fueron? Es decir, sé que Kiku y Meimei también se retiraron ―rayos, me sonrojé al recordar todo lo que pasó, pero no pasó nada comprometedor para tener este resultado en la cara. Le conté rápidamente y veloz qué hicimos los dos, comer sushi, jugar billar y ser amigos. Nada más―. Tus mejillas me dicen otra cosa. ¿Acaso te gusta?

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ―eliminé con todo mi poder el rojo de mis mejillas― Somos amigos, amigos, Eli. ¿Comprendes?

―De acuerdo, cachorrita, no te enfades, sólo creía que lo veía ―se encogió de hombros―. Después de todo, Arthur sí es buen amigo. De mi ignorancia pasó a abrirte contigo, él no se abre mucho a las personas. Debes tener un don especial. Bueno, me voy.

― ¿Te vas, a dónde? ―no es como si Elizabeta no se duchara, sólo me entró curiosidad de haberse duchado y verla tan bien vestida.

―A ver a Gilbert, tiene dolor de estómago. ―pobre Gilbert, me pregunto qué comió. Comió una gran cantidad de chatarra y después postres dulces que lo hizo terminar con exceso de azúcar en la sangre. Ellos dos, anoche fueron por comida rápida y en eso Eli le recordó a Gilbert que él, un día le prometió que la llevaría a comer muchos postres, y él aprovechó que tenía dinero. Fueron ahí, ella comió un pedazo de pastel de manzanas y Gilbert se comió todo. Por eso está enfermo del estómago, pero cumplió la promesa.

Le deseé suerte a Eli y saludos a Gilbert, que se recupere pronto. Espero que Arthur lo esté cuidando por mientras, ya que Eli manifestó que es un buen amigo.

Regresé a mis estudios, ver letras me agotaba, ¡era mejor jugar a los videojuegos! Estaba a punto de tomar mi notebook para ponerme a jugar online, cuando mi teléfono celular empezó a sonar aullidos de cachorros tiernos. Lo tomé, viendo el número desconocido y contesté. Nadie me habló desde el otro lado, nada.

― ¿Diga? ―pregunté sin asustarme, puede ser llamada equivocada y la persona detrás se colocó nerviosa― ¿Quién es? Diga algo.

No oí nada y se cortó.

―Gente rara, llaman y no hablan. ―¿para qué gastan minutos? Tontos, me interrumpen jugar rol online.

**. . .**

Otra vez lunes, lo único novedoso que entraría más temas al examen de la próxima semana. ¡Quiero morir! ¡Mundo cruel! Espera, yo debo ser optimista, no amargarme la vida por un tonto examen. Tengo que ser optimista, pensar positivo, buscar una solución de estudiar bien.

― ¡Por aquí, Emily! ―la voz de Gilbert me capturó mientras pasaba por el patio de comidas. Arthur no pasó a buscarme como la otra vez, se encontraba con los demás, ahí sentado. ¿No estará todavía enojado por lo que pasó el viernes? No lo creo, lo solucionamos. Él se disculpó.

Sonreí abiertamente, corrí a sentarme muy alegre cerca de Arthur. Él me devolvió la sonrisa, entonces no seguía enojado. Luego me preguntó dónde estaba mi almuerzo… ¡rayos! Soy una despistada.

Gilbert se ofreció a ir a buscar mi almuerzo, corrió como una bala. Parece que ya se encuentra mejor del estómago.

―Te ves cansada, Sun ―sé que me veo muy demacrada, era culpa del maestro. Le dije sobre mi examen próximo, es decir mi muerte segura―. ¿Muerte? Si no estudias, tendrás una muerte, tienes que estudiar.

―Me sé la mitad de la materia, la otra no la comprendo, todo es psicología ―le expliqué, mientras Gilbert llegaba con mi bandeja de arroz curry con ensaladas, más flan de limón y jugo de tutifrutti―. Kiku está concentrado también en estudiar, no creo que me ayude, porque a él le cuesta, como a mí.

― ¿Kiku tiene problemas como tú? ―no podría ser novedad, ¿verdad?

―La última materia no es fácil, él y yo sabemos lo mismo. ―de repente me resigné, mi energía se repondría alimentándome.

― ¿Se te olvida que soy tu tutor? ―dejé de comer… ¡Claro! ¡Arthur es mi tutor! Yo y mi cabezota con problemas de memoria. Cogí sus manos, sorprendiéndolo, le pedí, le rogué que me enseñara, si obtenía buena calificación, le prepararía un postre, un baile erótico, lo que sea― Quiero un sticky toffee. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

No sé qué carajo era eso, pero lo haré averiguando por internet. Acerté.

Posteriormente apareció una chica de cabellos castaños y piel trigueña. Era sonriente, saludó a todos incluso a mí sin conocerme. Le pidió unas notas a Gilbert y él se las entregó amablemente, llamándola Isabel. ¿Ella era Isabel? ¿La que intentó salir con Arthur? Miré a Arthur, él no se interesaba en observarla, así que escuché atenta.

―_Arturo,_ dame un consejo ―tenía el acento bastante español, sujetando la chaqueta del brazo de Arthur―. Conoces un poco a Lovino…

―No, creo conocerlo ―dijo él―. ¿Y para qué?

―Me gusta, pero me acerco y me esquiva. Es como tú, odioso, joder. ―hizo un mohín.

―Dudo que te esquive como yo, sólo es tímido porque una mujer le coquetea.

― ¿Qué dices?

―Arthur quiere decir ―fue turno de Gilbert de opinar―, que Lovino quiere coquetearte, pero tú no lo dejas. Eso es todo.

―Oh sí, los italianos son buenos amantes ―agregó Elizabeta, a lo que Gilbert le disparó con la mirada, celoso―. ¿Por qué estás celoso?

―No estoy celoso, no me gusta que me comparen con italianos. ¡La sangre germana es la mejor, sangre guerrera! ―gritó dándose halagos, aunque Eli nunca le dijo que lo comparaba, sólo dio su opinión. A Gilbert se le percibe enseguida los celos y cuando está molesto.

Dirigí mi cambio de escena a la tal Isabel, quien acierta repetitivas veces con mucha atención. Son consejos de Eli, y un poco de debate de Arthur. Isabel se levantó despidiéndose y corrió al presunto muchacho que creo que era ese… ¿Lovino? Algo así, su tipo de vestimenta decía que era italiano. ¿En qué momento sé cómo se visten los italianos? Ni idea. Estoy desarrollando mi capacidad mental para los crimines, ¡yahoo!

Volviendo al tema central de mis estudios… Quedamos en que Arthur me llamaría esta noche para acordar mis horas de estudio, una de sus propuestas era estudiar en mi cuarto o en el de él, como a mí me parezca. Posterior al almuerzo, Elizabeta no paró de molestarme con que yo iría a la habitación de Arthur el sábado que vendría. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Ella cerró la boca con mi interrogación y no continuó molestándome hasta el viernes. Arthur y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en que yo iría a su habitación, no quería molestarlo a que viniera acá, ya era demasiado con que sea mi profesor particular.

Ordené mis cosas ese día, eran las cinco, ¿a qué hora terminaría esto? Espero que no sea muy tarde. Metí todo a mi bolso y me abrigué mirándome en el espejo de cuerpo completo comprado por Kiku. Eli entró a nuestro cuarto bebiendo un vaso de leche y me piropeó. Sólo me vestía lo más casual posible, con mi camisa de diseño de manzanas, jeans negros, converse desgastados –son mis favoritos- y una chaqueta normal negra.

―Oigan los dos, ¿saben lo que es un sticky toffee? ―iba averiguar por internet, pero creo que sería para la preparación de la receta completa, era mejor estar preparada con la información si mis amigos saben.

―Es un postre inglés ―me contestó Elizabeta. ¿Un postre inglés? No tenía idea de que a Arthur le gustan los postres ingleses―. Arthur es inglés.

― ¿Es inglés? ―sentí que la garganta se me salía.

― ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta por la forma que habla? Su sarcasmo y todo eso ―una vez más, no lo sabía, no le pregunté de dónde venía, nunca me di cuenta de su acento, tomaba más atención en su forma de ser, cerrado, serio, sarcástico y burlón, pero no de su acento. De todos modos, que sea inglés no significa que sea cerrado, hay ingleses más simpáticos y abiertos, como Davie. En fin, debo dejar de ser tan despistada y tomar más atención a todo mí alrededor― Bueno, ese postre que quiere Arthur, es un bizcocho de ciruelas pasas, con té y salsa de toffee.

―No suena apetitoso. ―no sé por qué, pero presentía que si comía eso, estaría días en el inodoro...y en varias posiciones.

―Te gustará si lo haces tú, es delicioso, te deja en el aire rodeada de nubes rosadas ―me animó y me sonrió―. El año pasado fuimos a una repostería tradicional inglesa, y la mamá de Arthur cocina espectacular, ¿no es así, Kiku?

―Exactamente, a diferencia de Arthur que cocina…bueno…

―Espantoso ―Eli terminó por Kiku, que no encontraba la palabra adecuada sin dañar a Arthur. Así que Arthur no sabe cocinar, lo que mantendría al tanto de no pedirle nada de comida. Pobre de él, me dio lastima y risa a la vez. No sería malo molestarlo un poquito―. Como sea, lo importante aquí, es que nuestra cachorrita irá donde Arthur, le pediré a Gilbert que venga aquí para que tengan su espacio.

¿Espacio para qué? Sólo voy a estudiar…

― ¿Crees que me voy a acostar con Arthur?

―No dije eso, puede suceder algo entre ustedes. ―un segundo, ella misma mencionó y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que él y yo sólo somos amigos.

―No hable más Eli-san ―gracias a Thor, Kiku intervino aunque esté ocupado en el notebook―. Sólo irá a estudiar, no es una cita, y conozco a Arthur.

―Nunca se sabe ―volvió a encogerse de hombros, me estaba sintiendo molesta de vincularme tanto con Arthur, ¿es que Eli no comprende? Arthur es mi amigo, amigo―, lleva condón por precaución.

―Ajam. ―articulé sin interés, dispuesta a irme ya.

―Una cosa más, es posible que Arthur te invite al té de las cinco.

― ¿Y si lo hace, qué? ―¿qué tan importante podría ser tomar el té de las cinco?

―Está interesado en ti.

Broma, era una broma. Cualquiera comparte una taza de té. Tomé mis cosas y me fui.

Golpeé la puerta de la habitación de Arthur, abrió Gilbert, me saludó y se fue. Sospechaba que fue Elizabeta. Suspiré. Entré con cuidado y Arthur recién iba caminando a la puerta. Estaba vestido con ropa deportiva, de seguro quería estar cómodo. Él cerró la puerta por mí, me dijo que tomara asiento en las sillas del comedor. Me ofreció agua, yo cambié a coca-cola. Al estar todo listo y disponible con mi bebida, abrí el cuaderno y los libros, explicando de qué se trataba mi problema.

―Kiku tampoco puede entenderlo, está peor que yo y acordamos que si uno de los dos entendía primero, le explicará al otro. ―le dije.

―Uhm, que complicado ―lo que me faltaba, ni Arthur podrá ayudarme―. Tuve este problema el primer año de criminalística, lo único que quería era que Hitler saliera de la tumba y me llevara con él.

― ¿Estudiaste criminalística?

―Primer año, lo abandoné porque no me hallé en ese campo ―esa noticia no la sabía―. Además, soy excelencia académica, puedo tomar cualquier campo. ―¿excelencia académica? Arthur era mi tutor recomendado, era obvio que él tenía buen rendimiento, pero jamás imaginé que era excelencia académica. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Qué come? ¿Qué bebe? ¿Cómo duerme? Yo quiero ser así…

Continuamos los estudios, Arthur me explicaba lento y sin muchas vueltas para comprender con facilidad. El 80% entendía de la materia complicada que me faltaba, lo que me quedaba no me entraba en la cabeza, ¡no era tan simple! Era psicología, el profesor va a jugar con nuestras mentes, nos distraerá en las preguntas, Arthur me lo acaba de decir, una de las trampas de estos exámenes es confundir al estudiante. Ingratos y malvados.

―Voy a morir.

―Oh, no, no vas a morir, Sun ―severo y concentrado dio un sorbo a mi vaso de coca-cola, y me miró―. Vas a estudiar, estudiaremos dos días seguidos, y el último día descansarás, en la noche repasarás y el día siguiente será tu examen, Sun. ¿Es el miércoles, verdad?

―Estás…demente. ―fue lo primero que pensé de él, ¡estaba loco! ¿Dos noches sin dormir? ¿Dos días seguidos, aquí? Definitivamente no, podía estar muy desesperada por estudiar, pero esto no, jamás. Nunca. No estudiaría lunes y martes, no señor.

―Nadie haría eso por una amiga. ―cerró los parpados y los abrió lentamente a mí. Nadie haría eso por una amiga, estudiaría conmigo, me ayudaría sin que este sea su campo. Madrugaría conmigo. Bien, está bien, mi corazón se ablandó. Comenzaríamos el lunes a estudiar, que toda mi colección de Spiderman me proteja.

Arthur se levantó, fue a la cocina y trajo unas berlinesas. ¡Me encantan! Por cierto tengo una duda, ¿todos los días comen dulces y postres? No generalmente según Arthur, sólo que a Gilbert le dio por cocinar, y tiene uno relleno de chocolate que es para Eli, es un secreto.

Yo sólo fui al ataque de mi primera berlinesa, sin tener ninguna relación con esto, recordé la fiesta pasada. Arthur me cargó, yo estaba fuera de la realidad. No he tocado el tema desde esa vez, ni para pedir disculpas, tampoco Arthur lo ha hecho cuando Gilbert llamó por él, preguntando por mí. Él se preocupó, y yo aquí…

―Lo siento ―dije y Arthur me miró extrañado con la berlinesa en la boca―. Lo de esa noche, cuando me emborraché, sé que pensarás que me sucede en todas las salidas.

Él se quitó el bollo de la boca.

―Yo no he pensado eso, Sun. Sólo tomaste de más.

―Fueron tres vasos de esa bomba de combinación con Roosevelt y Stalin. Jamás me ebrio con tres vasos. ―le indiqué bastante segura de mi soporte alcohólico. Arthur sonrió un poco.

―Simplemente no supiste tomar, terminabas un vaso cada cinco minutos al estar afuera ―se encogió de hombros―. Yo no soy tolerante al alcohol, y trato de beber calmado, un sorbo pequeño y comer ―le estoy diciendo que mi soporte alcohólico no es bajo, sé tomar, pero esa maldita combinación nadie lo soporta, él no bebió vodka con bourbon en primer lugar, sólo bebió cerveza, como Gilbert, eso sí que Gilbert mezcló todo y siendo alemán es duro para emborracharlo, aunque esa noche murió literalmente―. Vamos, Sun, no te molestes. ―captó mi enojo y no dije nada. Arthur me palmeó la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña y con eso desapareció mi enfado. De todos modos, agradezco que me haya traído a la cama y por ayudarme en mis estudios. Que un desconocido lo haga, no es de todos los días, así que le di las gracias, besándole la mejilla. Un aprecio hacia él, ahora le estoy tomando más cariño, pero creo que…a él no le gustó demasiado.

― ¿No te gusta que te besen la mejilla? ―disparé sin pensar.

―Eh…bueno… ―si lo pensaba bien, nadie le ha besado la mejilla ni como saludo. Kiku fue muy al pie de la letra al decirme que Arthur es distante― Sólo…me tomó por sorpresa. Bien, continuemos.

No le di mayor interés y nos concentramos en mis dilemas del libro. Nos distrajimos un poco tomando otro rumbo a la plática. Arthur preguntó por mi taller o club, le dije que me inscribí en el roller derby de la universidad, aceptaron mi solicitud por mi experiencia y resistencia física, sólo debo comenzar a entrenar en las mañanas, trotar, hacer sentadillas y todo eso para el primer encuentro en una semana más, estoy segura que es el sábado en la noche. ¡Kiku y Eli vendrán a ver mi primer partido! Estoy emocionada y nerviosa, no se me tiene que olvidar que el lunes y martes debo practicar con mi equipo para quedar seleccionada y podré tener mi primer partido. Oh rayos, tengo que estudiar también, ¿cómo lo haré?

Arthur me dio la solución, él me está dando la solución a todo en verdad, no me quiero aprovechar de él. Bueno, ordenamos los horarios acordes a los dos días de estudios sin dormir más mis prácticas. El lunes, mi práctica es en la noche, estudiaremos a partir de las dos de la tarde y terminaré a las siete, para así reponerme. El martes, tengo práctica en la mañana, debo llegar temprano el lunes y descansar para no estar estresada el martes. Lo que Arthur quería, era no terminar con ojeras, me haría una especie de multivitamínico para el desayuno y devuelta al llegar a estudiar. ¿Él va a cocinar? Solamente es una mezcla instantánea que le ha resultado en sus días atareados. Gracias al cielo, pensaba que moriría, no le puedo contar a Arthur que los chicos me dijeron sobre su "destreza" gastronómica.

Aun así, todo lo del estudio no me convence ni me conforma.

―De acuerdo, los dos días estudiando, ¿pero en tu habitación? ¿No piensas en el rumor que saldrá? ―exactamente, dormiré aquí, ¡aquí! Es decir, Eli entra y sale porque Gilbert es su novio, ¿y yo? Voy a entrar y salir, si me ven, saldrá el rumor que soy la pareja de Arthur o cualquier cosa que me marquen de…

―No me interesa ―objetó ácido―. Sólo estudiaremos día y noche sin parar, haré que ese examen se rinda ante ti, Sun. Lo que diga la gente siempre me ha importado una mierda.

―Rebelde de la sociedad.

―Capitalista. ―me contestó. Reí un poco.

―Muy bien, estudiaremos entonces ―crucé de brazos y le fruncí el ceño―. Si sale un rumor, juro que te mataré. Entrené siete años kickboxing.

― ¿Sabes golpear? ―no específicamente golpear, más bien pelear. No sé por qué Arthur se asombró y me tomó mucha más atención― Me puedes servir, ¿sabes? Si sacas buena calificación, que obviamente será así, te llevaré a un lugar especial y te divertirás.

De lo que conozco a Arthur, no tengo idea que puede ser un lugar especial y divertido, y ¿de qué le serviría yo? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi entrenamiento de kickboxing? ¿Debo golpear a alguien? Espero que no.

**. . .**

Los días pasaron rápido que no me percaté. El fin de semana entrené en la mañana mis ejercicios. Troté por todo el campus llevando mi agua en una botella, iba muy tranquila hasta que la silueta de Arthur se veía delante de mí. Trotaba solo, sonreí, quise alcanzarlo, sin embargo una chica se acercó a toda velocidad, uniéndose a él como si nada. ¿Quién era esa? No tengo idea. Me dediqué a mirar unos minutos, Arthur no se alejaba, corría normal sin cambio de ritmo y al parecer la chica le hablaba y le cogía el brazo. Esto me estaba molestando por alguna razón. Me mordí el labio y corrí lo más rápido pasando por el lado de Arthur, le di una gran sonrisa de mañanera, saludándolo _"¡Hola, Arthur! ¡No pensé encontrarte aquí!" _

― ¿Qué tal si trotamos los dos juntos? ―esperaba algo como _"Hola, ¿qué tal?"_. Me sorprendió, ni siquiera integró a la chica a su lado. Entonces acerté, aceleré y él me alcanzó.

― ¿Quién era esa chica? ―¡cállate, Emily! Se notará que estás interesada en saber, bueno…lo estoy y no puedo ocultarlo. Debo cambiar un poco mi curiosidad― ¿Amiga tuya?

―No es mi amiga ―me respondió, todavía seguía con intriga, ¿qué será de Arthur?―. Su nombre es London Murray, la parió la vecina porque su madre le dio asco.

Quería reír pero, explicaba a soles que esa tal London no le simpatiza. Le pregunté un poco más sobre ella.

―Digamos que es la gripe del campus.

― ¿Ah?

―Todos la han tenido, a excepción de mí. Sé que le intereso, pero no estaría con una chica usada y metida en orgías universitarias ―el repertorio de esa chica me asombró, y la opinión de Arthur fue sincera, no noté que me mentía, incluso me sentí bien con que él no le agradaba las chicas así―. El año pasado me invitó a esas fiestas.

Sonrojé.

― ¿Qué hiciste? ―tomé agua rápidamente, ¡¿por qué pregunto si no quiero saber detalles al respecto?!

―Me quedé en mi cuarto jugando al Xbox, y cabe decir que se ha operado varias veces. Se colocó implantes, usa pestañas postizas, todo es falso en ella ―al decirme, respiré hondo. Vaya susto―. Por cierto, gracias por sacármela de encima.

― ¿No podías hacerlo por ti mismo?

―No. Si le quito el brazo, volverá a tomarlo, ¿qué caso tiene? Pensé que se aburriría sola, y antes de que aparecieras, iba a escapar o tomar la otra alternativa de arrojar a London a la laguna.

―Sería mejor que ciertos súper héroes bajaran y le dieran su merecido. ―agregué sonriente y Arthur desvió la mirada a las nubes.

―Eres más infantil que una pelea de pokemón contra los power rangers, Jones ―me dijo, yo sé que soy infantil, pero no era necesario incorporar a pokemón y los power rangers. Suspiré, miré atrás y London yacía de pie a bastante distancia, más atrás donde la dejamos. Mira hacia acá, a mí más que nada―. No le caes bien.

―Puedo vivir con eso. ―le dije regresando adelante, no es tan relevante.

―Se pregunta por qué esa rubia espantapájaros está conmigo, compartiendo una buena mañana ―yo alcé una ceja, ¿sigo siendo espantapájaros?―. Está celosa, y yo tengo la respuesta a su pregunta.

― ¿Cuál sería la respuesta?

―No tengo amigas ―me dijo y quedé confundida―. Sólo tengo a una y única amiga, Sun ―esa era yo. sonreí―. ¿Una carrera?

― ¿De aquí a Gama Phi? ―propuse. Los dos miramos a la distancia del edificio. Él acertó con determinación― Te haré llorar en la derrota.

―Eso lo quiero ver ―Arthur alzó una ceja buscándome como contrincante completa, su competencia en la carrera, tenía una sonrisa burlona y satisfactoria adelantada. Antes de comenzar a correr con todas nuestras fuerzas, le pregunté si siempre hace ejercicios en la mañana―. Claro que sí, sólo es una coincidencia de toparnos. ―me guiñó un ojo.

Nos detuvimos en nuestras posiciones y partimos en la carrera.

No diré qué pasó, ¡porque lo odio! ¡Hizo trampa! ¡Arthur no corre más rápido que yo! ¡No, no, no y no!

―Eres una tortuga, Sun. ―¡no soy una tortuga! Le encaré qué trampa hizo, él se hizo el desentendido y se marchó, ¡me dejó hablando a la nada! ¡Eso no se hace a una chica como yo, menos a una amiga! ¡Estúpido punk!

― ¡Pelo de lechuga! ―le grité sin importar que otros estudiantes me observaran, tampoco que Arthur esté a metros de mí. Bueno, no esperé que escuchara, menos que me contestará.

― ¡Espantapájaros!

La trampa que me hizo Arthur fue que al correr yo feliz de la vida por un campo de flores de adrenalina, ¡él me agarró de la cintura y me hizo cosquillas! Se sintió humillado que una chica le estuviera sobrepasando, lo cual no buscó más opción que hacerme cosquillas, a lo que caí al suelo. Tuve suerte que mi trasero sirva para algo, amortiguó mi caída, pero me dolió. ¡Y Arthur no me ayudó a pararme, siguió corriendo aprovechando la ventaja! ¿Qué? ¿No es para tanto? ¡Claro que lo es!

Ese pelo de lechuga, me las va a pagar, no sé cómo, pero lo hará. A las damas no se las deja tiradas en el suelo una mañana de ejercicios.

**. . .**

En la tarde le conté a Elizabeta y a Kiku lo que pasó, ellos rieron. Bien, desde otro punto de vista era gracioso, desde otro punto de vista, repito. Tomé un vaso de agua gigante, perdí la cuenta de cuántos litros llevaba ya, estaba exhausta. La carrera con Arthur me dejó muy cansada.

Me senté en el sofá de nuestro pequeño y acogedor living, Eli reía con sus chistes sobre el entrenamiento de esta mañana, Kiku surcaba los labios con mucho respeto de no atorarse con una carcajada. Pueden reírse todo lo que quieran, no me afecta. Lo que me intriga a montones, no sabía que Arthur entrenaba en las mañanas, nunca me dijo, eso me tomó de incrédula, entendiendo que no sabía mucho de él todavía. Ni sé cuál es su color favorito. ¿Qué clase de amistad era esta?

Cuando les pregunté lo del ejercicio a los dos, Eli alzó sus cejas hasta el máximo y quedó boquiabierta.

― ¿Qué? Pero si Arthur nunca ha trotado en la mañana, ni siquiera hace ejercicios en las mañanas ―espera un segundo, Arthur me confirmó que sí hace ejercicios, encontrarnos fue coincidencia―. Sólo hace ejercicio en su habitación, levantando pesas y esas cosas raras de Gilbert, pero nada de salir en la mañana.

¿Arthur me mintió? ¿Por qué? ¿O acaso quería juntarse con esa London y al verme, fingió alegrarse?

―Es obvio, él fue por ti ―expresó Elizabeta jugando con mi cabello―. Abre los ojos.

Abrir los ojos, ¿hacia dónde? ¿Qué lugar? ¿Qué debo mirar?

¿Trata de decir que Arthur fue por mí porque le gusto?

Escuché a Kiku carraspear la garganta capturando mi atención.

―Arthur fue por Emi-chan porque es su amiga, yo estaría igual si sale sola, y los chicos corpulentos del equipo de fútbol tratarían de ligarla ―suena convencedor, muy convencedor y lo que Arthur haría por mí, no los disparates de Eli que todo lo ve como si quisieran ligarme―. Arthur quería cuidarla, así como lo hizo Gilbert contigo.

―Si, pero Gilbert me decía esa tonta excusa que era para proteger a los demás de mí. Así empiezan ellos. ―dijo Eli.

Esa noche en la calle de los reprimidos basquetbolistas, Arthur me pidió disculpas por abandonarme en la nada. Él no quería pelear frente a mí, pero eso no me importaba por el minuto, lo que importa es que ahí me di cuenta que quería cuidarme, protegerme de personas, sobre todo de chicos corpulentos y mujeriegos como los del equipo de fútbol de la universidad. Hoy también lo demostró, Arthur no tiene amiga, sólo tiene a una y única amiga, y esa soy yo.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

Caminé hasta el límite del living con mi espalda hacia la puerta de entrada. Arthur dejó mi bolso sobre el sofá y oí sus movimientos de cruzarse de brazos.

―No me digas que sigues enojada por lo que pasó.

― ¡Intentaste matarme! ―giré, endureciendo todos mis músculos. Le lanzaría un macetero si tuviera uno cerca.

―No. Intentar matar no lleva a nada, intentar matarte hubiera programado tu día y la hora, sin gente mirando.

― ¡Fue cuasidelito de homicidio!

―Para ya de gritar, eres exagerada. ―negó con la cabeza caminando a la cocina después de suspirar.

* * *

**N/A: **Awww~, Arthur quiere a Emily, que tierno. Sólo que Eli la está cagando un poco, en el buen sentido de la palabra xD.  
¿Qué querrá Arthur con Emily sobre que sabe pelear?, ¿qué tiene pensando ese chiquillo?

_TheAwesomeJul: Ese "hermozo" debe ser muy grande para usar "z" xD. Falta para que Emily cuente su pasado, sólo dará detalles, pero creo será muy obvio antes de que cuente._

Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos! Por mientras a recuperarme...


	7. Historias

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Historias_

**.**

* * *

Pensé en preguntarle a Arthur por qué me acompañó hacer ejercicio la mañana de ayer, estuve sin poder dormir hallando respuestas claras y razonables, nada comparado con la lengua de Elizabeta. Kiku tenía la lógica, conoce más a Arthur que yo, yo con suerte sé sobre su familia, no sé qué cosas le gusta hacer, a dónde le gustaría viajar, su color y comida favorita. No sé casi nada de Arthur, todavía. Sea cuál sea las intenciones que tuvo Arthur en hacer ejercicio conmigo, le creeré. Estoy segura que lo hizo para cuidarme, como lo argumenta Kiku.

Basta de dar vuelta al asunto, si le pregunto directo a Arthur, puedo incomodarlo y se alejará de mí, porque creerá que yo entendí que él tiene intenciones conmigo. Si hubiese sido así, los chicos actúan de otra manera, me hubiera coqueteado.

Preparé la cama para dormir mientras Kiku se duchaba por segunda vez hoy. Era domingo y mañana debo comenzar con los estudios con Arthur, será un día agotador, para variar tendré que llevar ropa. Arthur me dijo que él dormiría en el sillón y yo en su cama, las visitas deben estar cómodas, más porque yo tengo un examen difícil. Y tengo práctica en la noche.

Me coloqué el pijama, fui por un vaso de leche a la cocina, regresé al cuarto sin cerrar la puerta. Dejé el vaso encima de un mueble, fui a cerrar, volteé y Arthur apareció de la nada. Estaba a punto de gritar del susto y decir una grosería, cuando él me silenció con el tono de su voz.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿por dónde entraste? ―le encaré, le pregunté. Sí, estaba enojada, ¡casi se me sale el corazón!

―Por la ventana, fácil acceso ―Arthur fue muy tranquilo para responder. No pudo haber entrado por la ventana, estamos en el cuarto piso―. Hay un árbol.

Me asomé por la ventana y efectivamente había un árbol ahí que se puede trepar. ¿No pudo tan sólo usar las escaleras?

―No quiero me que vean entrar acá, pensarán que me meto con Eli o con Kiku, particularmente Kiku no sería mi tipo. ―resumió alejándose de la ventana, a cerrarla.

―Pensé que no te gusta lo que opinen los demás de ti.

―Así es, pero hablaran de Eli o de Kiku…, incluso de ti ―las cosa que dijo Elizabeta, quedaron en el basurero, Arthur se preocupa por sus amigos y por mí, del qué dirán, pero me atreví a interrogarle si es la primera vez que entra a Beta San en la noche. Arthur habitualmente entra en el día ya que nadie dirá nada, lo que es distinto en la noche. Hay muchas chicas en esta fraternidad, significa que los chismes vuelan―. ¿Cómo está tu cerebro para mañana?

―Estoy más concentrada en la práctica del derby. ―no puedo estar muerta de sueño mañana, estudiaré a partir de las dos de la tarde, hasta las siete, mas recordé de impacto que las clases son desde las ocho del día hasta las tres. Enseguida Arthur corrigió todo, estudiaremos cuando salga, asunto solucionado, pasaría por mí a mi aula.

Me senté en la cama y crucé las piernas, Arthur se sentó en la de Kiku y sonrió al ver mi pijama de bananas. ¿Qué? Es lindo, no tiene nada de malo, pero otra vez él surcó una sonrisa media burlona. Susurró qué tan infantil puedo llegar a ser. Yo arqueé una ceja, que sonría y sea feliz, no es sinónimo de infantil.

―Tu práctica es mañana en la noche, ¿no es así? ―me preguntó sabiéndolo, ¿para qué pregunta?― ¿Qué te harán exactamente? ¿Medidas, sesenta, noventa, sesenta?

Será un pequeño partido de novatas contra las jugadoras para elegir a las dos mejores para entrar al equipo. Tendré que competir con otras chicas y con las profesionales. Terminaré totalmente adolorida y con lesiones. Aunque Chuck Norris está de mi lado. ¡Ganaré y quedaré entre las dos mejores del equipo!

― ¿Puedo ir a verte?

Ah, ¿qué digo? ¿Se podrá llevar público a la práctica? No tengo idea. Decirle que no a Arthur se me rompe el corazón, se ve entusiasmado por ir. ¿Qué hago? Me gustaría que fuera y me animara…

― ¿Cuándo llegó? ―miré arriba y era Kiku recién saliendo de la ducha, ya vestido para dormir. Le expliqué que Arthur entró por la ventana a verme― Te puedes lastimar si lo haces de nuevo.

―Estaré bien, Kiku. ―Arthur rodó los ojos, los digirió a mí repitiendo lo de ir a la práctica. Kiku oyó y se unió a ir también a verme. ¡¿Qué hago?! Llamar a estas horas a la entrenadora quizás me descalifique.

―No habrá problema, Emily-chan, permiten público a las prácticas, pero sólo un puñado.

Ay, qué alivio, no le destruiré la ilusión a Arthur. Entonces les dije que sí, también pueden venir Eli, Gilbert y Meimei. Ése será mi público, me dará ánimos para quedar entre las mejores novatas, a lo que Arthur estaba seguro de eso. Antes de marcharse, me tomó de los hombros y me habló como entrenador malvado que si no quedaba en el equipo, yo terminaría ahogada en el lago. Agradecí su cariño hacia mí…

Se despidió de Kiku, abrió la ventana y se fue bajando por el árbol.

Bien, debo dormir tranquila, sin nervios y estar preparada.

**. . .**

Arthur pasó por mí después de clases, almorzamos a toda velocidad y nos fuimos a su fraternidad masculina. La de él no era mixta como la mía, y eso me tiene un poco aliviada hacia él y hacia Gilbert. Nos dispusimos a ordenar la mesa del comedor, cuadernos, libros y lápices y un notebook de él, en tanto fui a dejar mi bolso de prendas necesarias para estos días en su cuarto. Estudiamos, es decir, estudié una hora, después Arthur me dio hora y media para descansar el cerebro, hidratarme con agua y luego volver a retomar una hora más hasta que fueron las siete.

Comí un sándwich de carne, cogí mi bolso de entrenamiento y me fui disparada al gimnasio del roller derby. Los chicos se juntarían en algún lugar para ir a verme. No negaba mi nerviosismo, me comía por dentro, ¡Dios! ¡Tranquilízate Emily, todo saldrá bien! Sólo saldré adolorida. Arthur me deberá un masaje.

Llegué al gimnasio techado, fui a los vestidores y me cambié de ropa a la del equipo. Imaginé que el traje no era de mi talla, pero parece que sí lo es. Comúnmente suelo ser más grande arriba…

Había muchas novatas platicando nerviosas, preguntando si las profesionales serán blandas con ellas o las harán trizas. Me inmuté a decir algo, debo concentrarme en mí misma y no en los demás, esta vez tendré que ser fría, pensar con la cabeza y no ir a ayudar alguna chica herida por los empujes. Tendré que demostrar mis poderes, todos sin excepción, nunca pensé que utilizaría mis clases de kickboxing para esto.

Estando en el centro de la cancha, vestida con mi ¿bonito? uniforme, me fijé que había más público de lo que pensé en las tribunas. Oh, ¡ahí están los chicos! Parece que a Eli la dejé con la boca abierta ante mi vestidura. Bueno, quién no lo estaría. Traía mi casco, mis rodilleras, todas las defensas, y mis prendas son algo que no imaginé. Una falda a la altura del muslo, escocesa y con vuelo y encajes en las puntas. ¡Era celeste con verde! Traía cadenas, tenía puesta medias negras transparentes hasta las rodillas, mis patines estaban ahí, y sobre mi pecho, una camisa corta cubierta por una malla negra. Demasiado sensual y provocador.

Seguí observando más allá. Se encontraban las profesionales, las del equipo. Me desconcerté, ¡todas eran diferentes! Jamás las había visto en el campus, nunca, jamás. Sus cabellos eran de colores, una tenía el cabello rosado, otra negro con verde, otra azul, rubia con negro, fucsia. Y tatuadas, se veían más sensuales.

Se muestran muy agresivas, se ríen de nosotras.

― ¡Bien, niñitas, atención! ―la entrenadora nos llamó, era igual de fuerte y daba miedo a decirle una contrariedad. Las novatas nos acercamos― Éste no es un juego de niñitas bonitas, son para mujeres fuertes, ¡mujeres de verdad! Saldrán heridas, rasmilladlas, fracturas, hasta con sangre en las narices. No quiero bebés aquí, así que si una de ustedes prefiere cuidarse las uñitas, pueden retirarse.

Miré a mí alrededor y sólo una chica se retiró. Ella estaba asustada.

―Este es un deporte de contacto, estrategia que da fuerza a las mujeres. Nos hacen ser y ver rudas, pero fuera de aquí, en sus casas pueden ser tiernas y bonitas, pero aquí… ¡Las quiero con poder! Todas somos un equipo, nos ayudamos una a la otra, así que no teman si las golpean ―gracias por el consejo…―. Si quieren entrar a _Kill Bitches_, muestren sus fuerzas.

_Kill Bitches_, vaya nombre. Espero que Gilbert no esté riéndose del nombre, mucho menos Arthur.

En breves minutos, la entrenadora nos dios una pequeña clase de lo básico antes de practicar, las funciones que tendríamos las cinco novatas. Me costó más o menos captar la fluidez de empujar, hacer defensas, conocer los nombres de cada movimiento, todo. Como era sólo lo básico, nosotras tendríamos que planear nuestras jugadas contra las profesionales. Tragué tensa, y me picaba el ombligo que estaba todo al aire. Quiero una hamburguesa.

Tuvimos cuarenta y cinco minutos para la práctica de novatas, conocí a una chica, creo que era latina por el acento e intento de inglés. Era agradable, compartimos nuestras opiniones y nuestras capacidades de resistir. Estando ya preparadas, convirtiéndome en maestra en patines, fue el momento de la ejecución.

―Ojalá tengan piedad. ―murmuré en mi posición.

Al empezar el juego y llevando varios minutos sobreviviendo, sentí un golpe y escuché a Eli gritar mi nombre.

―¡Emily! ―exclamó cuando Dacía, la capitana, me golpeó y me arrojó a metros de distancia. Choqué contra la pared sintiendo todos mis huesos quebrados. Oh no, era el primer golpe y todo me dolía.

Era imposible que yo aguantara sin importar mi entrenamiento de kickboxing, pero eso fue hace mucho. Mi cuerpo ha dejado de practicarlo.

En verdad, Dacía se mostraba muy amable y sonriente con todos afuera, diferente a su hermano gemelo, Lovino, si tengo entendido. Dentro del equipo de roller derby era la chica agresiva, la sangre italiana guardada para dejarla libre en este deporte rudo. Era la capitana, aunque no sea creíble. Era cuñada de Gilbert, la novia de su hermano menor que comenzaron a salir la semana pasada. Y es buena cocinera.

Si me mantenía de esa manera, siendo empujada fácilmente no entraré al equipo. Hubiera sido excelente idea hablar con Dacía y decirle que no fuera tan ruda conmigo, pero yo no soy así, no le suplico a nadie.

―_Perdono_ ―abajo, Dacía apareció frente a mí mientras trataba de levantarme. Me rasmillé el muslo y me golpeé el labio―. Trata de dar lo mejor de ti, no te desanimes. Levántate y pelea. ―me dijo, volviendo a las pistas a empujar a las otras novatas.

Chasqueé lengua, enojada conmigo misma. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Era todo lo que tenía? ¿Era todo lo que podría mostrar? Me puse de pie. La entrenadora tenía los ojos puestos en mí, anotando en una libreta. Diablos, de seguro escribe que soy débil y mimada.

Yo podría ser todo, pero no era débil. Jamás he sido débil, he sido más fuerte que todas esas _bitches_ juntas. Respiré hondo, estaba lista, mostraría la chica de hierro que tengo dentro.

― ¡Emily! ―fue el grito de Eli quien me hizo voltear a la tribuna― ¡Tú puedes!

Claro que puedo, eso haré ahora. De repente desvié la mirada a Arthur, él sólo levantó el dedo pulgar, eso fue suficiente para animarme e ir por el primer lugar a ser parte del equipo. Aunque tengo una intriga... ¿por qué Arthur tiene un cartel en las manos?

**. . .**

― ¡Quedé! ―eufóricamente abracé a Eli, a Gilbert, a Meimei, a Kiku y al final a Arthur que me alejó enseguida, pero insistí en abrazarlo y me correspondió. Quedé en el equipo, bueno, sólo es el camino para ser del equipo o sería la suplente. Tenía lleno de moretones en todo el cuerpo, me golpeé la nariz cuando una de las profesionales me dio un codazo, pero continué hasta lograr hacerla caer. ¡Toma eso! Eso les pasa por burlarse. Me convertiré en la número uno, y cuando Emily F. Jones se propone algo, lo alcanza.

Los chicos me felicitaron por tercera vez, Meimei admiró mi traje del equipo, diciéndome que era un buen cosplay. En el idioma Kiku, sé a lo que se refería. Pero de todas maneras el traje me sentía bien, ya no me molestaba, me gustaba. Mostraba ser la chica sensual y agresiva, me pregunto si a los chicos les atrae esto.

―Ponte una chaqueta, Sun. ―la voz de Arthur la noté ácida, tocándose la nuca. Oh, sí, debo colocarme una chaqueta o me resfriaré.

Escuché a Gilbert reír un poco bajo. ¿Qué era lo gracioso? Pero me di cuenta que la chaqueta estaba en mi bolso, en los vestidores. En eso, Eli obligó a Gilbert a que me prestara su chaqueta, sólo por el momento. La acepté y me quité el casco que ya me fastidiaba. Santo Dios, me duele todo el cuello.

―Ya eres toda una patinadora guerrera, pero tienes que ir a estudiar con el idiota. ―agregó Gilbert con una sonrisa entre dientes. Arthur pasó por alto ser llamado idiota, diciendo que antes de marcharse debía comprobar algo de suma importancia.

¿Qué sería? Quedé en mi posición, sintiendo a Arthur caminar detrás de mí. Los muchachos se encontraban frente a mis ojos con dudas de qué trama Arthur. Y luego lo sentí atrapando mi cuello. Tenía el brazo alrededor de mi cuello, ¡intentaba ahorcarme! ¡Quiere decir que todo esto de ser mi amigo era un plan para al fin golpearme! Mierda, me agarró muy fuerte. Posé mis manos en su brazo para quitármelo, no funcionó y pensé rápidamente en llevar mis manos detrás de sus hombros. Lo tuve. Respiré, con todas mis fuerzas lo tiré hacia adelante y lo aplasté en el suelo. No sé qué demonios intentaba hacer, sea lo que sea se merece tener la espalda fracturada.

― ¡¿Qué se supone que hacías?! ―le grité, jadeando.

―Yo… ―apenas abrió un ojo, se quejaba del dolor― Mierda, eso dolió.

―Contéstame. ―estaba enfurecida y más al ver que ninguno de mis amigos intervino.

―Quería hacerte una prueba de fuerza, eso es todo ―me contestó, ¿qué prueba? No entiendo―. Y aprobaste.

Simplemente no entendía, no entendía nada. Únicamente quería golpearlo otra vez por su cuasidelito de homicidio. No le hablé en todo el camino al edifico de su fraternidad, no lo iba hacer hasta que dijera de su boca sus disculpas. Si no lo hace, estudiaré sola, no importa si termino durmiendo en el sillón. ¡Oh!, y no tendrá su condenado y asqueroso postre inglés. Puaj.

Gilbert quedó afuera con Elizabeta, Arthur y yo entramos al departamento. Él cargaba mi bolso del equipo, dentro estaba mi traje y mis defensas. Sí, tuve que cambiarme en los vestidores y le devolví la chaqueta a Gilbert.

Caminé hasta el límite del living con mi espalda hacia la puerta de entrada. Arthur dejó mi bolso sobre el sofá y oí sus movimientos de cruzarse de brazos.

―No me digas que sigues enojada por lo que pasó.

― ¡Intentaste matarme! ―giré, endureciendo todos mis músculos. Le lanzaría un macetero si tuviera uno cerca.

―No. Intentar matar no lleva a nada, intentar matarte hubiera programado tu día y la hora, sin gente mirando.

― ¡Fue cuasidelito de homicidio!

―Para ya de gritar, eres exagerada. ―negó con la cabeza caminando a la cocina después de suspirar.

Suspiré media fastidiada.

―_Okay, _exageré un poco, sólo un poco, _bu-but...__ ―_¿en serio iba a tartamudear?― ¿Por qué, qué fue eso?, porque no es normal que te ataquen por la espalda con la excusa de probar la fuerza...bueno...diría que sí es algo normal, como sea. Cualquiera en mi lugar estaría enojada, un perro, un gato, un ratón, incluso si fuera un hombre, estaría en el mismo estado.

―Si fueras un hombre, serías un poco más apuesto y te soportaría un poco más ―me respondió sacando una botella de jugo del refrigerador y me sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos―. Pensándolo bien, no te soportaría, y eso me llevaría a atarte y a violarte. Bueno, ese no es el punto.

― ¿Ah sí? Si tú fueras mujer… ―lo vi cómo mujer, oh mierda―, creo que me haría lesbiana.

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Que te metería una banana!

― ¿Por dónde entraría esa banana? ―actuó incrédulo conmigo, él sabía a lo que me refería, pero pensarlo se me nublaba la vista. Eli respondería a esa pregunta.

―Eh…tú sabes.

―No, no lo sé. Dime tú, tú eres la que dice que quiere meterme una banana y no sé por dónde. ―se divertía con mi rubor en las mejillas. Bien, como sea, cambié drásticamente de tema, no quiero terminar hablándole sobre el _Kamasutra_, mucho menos me interesa si me soportaría siendo hombre o no, quiero saber por qué hizo lo que hizo. ¡¿Por qué?! Estar aquí en el departamento no trae confianza, hasta puede hacer lo mismo o peor; hacer la maldad de teñirme el cabello rojo mientras duermo plácidamente. ¡Qué horror!

Entonces al final supe que Arthur hacía apuestas en peleas, ya sean de mujeres o de hombres. Hace tiempo que no iba a esos sitios, según él, no tenía a quién apostar y siempre perdía. Se aburrió y decidió dedicarse a los juegos de billar. Realmente no me extraña ver a Arthur apostando en peleas, ¿pero por qué yo estoy metida en esto?

―Dijiste que practicaste siete años kickboxing, entraste al equipo de roller derby, casi me rompes la espalda ―decía mis cualidades que yo ya conocía de mí―. ¡Eres perfecta!

― ¿Perfecta para qué? ―cuestioné. Arthur se me acercó y golpeó suavemente mi cráneo.

― ¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien adentro? ―se burlaba de mí. Le quité la mano y entendí a lo que se refería, quiere que vaya a esas peleas, pelear con mujeres, ganar y que Arthur se lleve el dinero. Pero no quiero golpear a otras mujeres. Enseguida Arthur me explicó que no debo sentir lastima por ellas, son grandes y corpulentas, también hay delgadas y la mayoría son de su especie. ¿Eran punks? ¿Pelearía con punks? ¡Saldría muerta de ese lugar!― Sun, escúchame, no te pasará nada.

― ¿Nada? Me das una invitación para apostar, puedo salir con fracturas graves. ―_apostar_, no era la mejor palabra para mí. No, _muerta_, casi toda New York quería matarme.

―Dame atención y deja de discutir ―fuertemente me sujetó de los hombros, pegando su mirada a la mía, ¿acaso no siente que no quiero hacerlo? Esto me traería problemas mentales―. No te pasará nada malo, estaré ahí, mirándote y apostando por tu victoria. Estoy seguro que serás la mejor entre todas, y si cualquier cosa sale mal, te sacaré de allí, ¿bien? No saldrás peor que en el derby.

En un punto tenía razón, no podría salir peor que en el derby. Por Superman, no podía ser posible que quisiera hacerlo.

―Voy a pensarlo. ―no iba a decir "Sí" de inmediato, debo pensarlo muy bien. Arthur me dijo que no reprimiera mis sonrisas, no sabe que reprimía a mi anterior yo, la verdadera, y dejarla salir fue lo mejor que pude hacer, me sentía más libre, me reencontré conmigo misma, pero esto…

― ¿Estudiemos? ―al alejarse de mí, fue a la mesa. Yo miré la hora en el reloj de la pared.

―Son las una… ―era tarde, muy tarde. Mañana tengo entrenamiento de derby a las ocho de la mañana.

―Media hora, ¿te parece? ―él insistió― Y mañana te preparé tu multivitamínico. ―señaló al envase del nombrado producto, era en polvo, sólo era como un vaso de leche. Luego le cuestioné su trabajo, ¿no tiene horarios? Pidió estos días libres para quedarse conmigo, inventó que tenía dos exámenes muy difíciles y necesitaba estudiar. No digo que su invento sea malo pero, no me agradó que lo hiciera por mí.

Bien, sólo media hora y a dormir, aunque tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle todavía. ¿Cuál era su color favorito?

Me acosté en su cama, él fue a dormir en el sillón del living. Gilbert no llegaba todavía. No estaba bastante cómoda durmiendo y tocando las sábanas de otra persona. No me gradaba estar en la cama de Arthur.

Al día siguiente bebí mi multivitamínico acompañado de unas galletas de vainillas. Partí al entrenamiento. Arthur se había levantado para ayudarme, y cuando me fui, volvió a dormir.

Después de todas las clases que tuve, Arthur pasó por mí y por Kiku. Almorzamos como de costumbre, él y yo fuimos a retomar los estudios. Me siento agotada, pero debía hacerlo. Nos dimos un descanso y ya había aprendido mucho más, puedo decir que tendría un diez. Esta sería mi oportunidad de conocer más a Arthur, y sobre todo por el ejercicio matutino.

Me acomodé en la silla, me peiné un poco el cabello y suspiré.

― ¿Quieres preguntarme algo? ―¡¿cómo lo supo?! No tengo idea, pero me dio el permiso de hacerlo.

― ¿En serio haces ejercicios matutinos? ―rezaba a que Eli estuviera equivocada, no obstante Arthur me contestó que no suele hacer ejercicios matutinos muy seguidos, suele levantar unas pesas que tiene Gilbert, pero no sale a trotar. Entonces ¿por qué salió esa mañana? ¿Quería cuidarme como dijo Kiku? No le pregunté lo último, no quería incomodarlo. Tan sólo fue entusiasmo, él se animó por mí al verme determinada al correr en la mañana, así que pensó en hacer lo mismo y quizás encontrarse conmigo sin esperar la visita de esa tal London plastificada― Bueno, eso quiere decir que no tiene nada que ver con cuidarme.

― ¿Por qué creíste eso?

―Nada, sólo lo pensé ―excusé, luego proseguí con mis preguntas, más que nada porque él no hablaba nada de sí mismo―. Cuando fui por primera vez a tu trabajo, ¿por qué estabas enojado?

―Hey, tienes buena memoria ―parecía a gusto―. No era nada del otro mundo, mi jefe no quería subirme el sueldo. Es todo.

No era tan malo.

― ¿Y qué hay de ese mismo día que quisiste decirme algo, pero al final no lo hiciste? ―lo miré atenta, Arthur se quedó pensativo tratando de recordar. No se acuerda. No tuve más opción que refrescarle la memoria.

"―_Tú eras la chica que ganó en el billar, Dyslexis, esa noche. ¿Me equivoco? ―esta vez se tornó inexpresivo limpiándose las manos con el paño._

―_Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Una chica no puede divertirse?_

―_No dije eso. Sólo… ―frunció levemente el ceño y se quedó callado. Quería decirme algo pero lo oprimió, y luego cambió todo para entregarme la cuenta para pagar por la hamburguesa."_

Y él odió mi buena memoria. Creó que lo atrapé en algo.

―Quería decirte que… ―se mordió el labio y escondió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón― No fueras sola a ese lugar, hay muchos hombres y es peligroso.

― ¿Eso era? ―pestañeé. Arthur me acertó, sólo porque era amiga de Kiku y no quería que Kiku se asustara si me pasara algo malo, pero ahora soy su amiga― No te preocupes tanto por mí, sé cuidarme perfectamente. ―no mentí y él rió. Claro que se dio cuenta en el gimnasio, en mi práctica y en el enfrentamiento.

Carraspeé la garganta tomando peso al tema que descontinué, el de los golpes. Continué, quería saber las razones que tiene Arthur para no pelear frente a mí. Conozco a muchos chicos que no pelean frente a las chicas, pero cuando tienen que defender, actúan, y Arthur no actuó, sólo se contuvo, y lo hace ahora. ¿Es tan malo? No quería incomodarlo o hacerle recordar cosas malas que dañaron su vida. Le tomé las manos dejándolas sobre sus piernas y subí mi mirada a la suya. Confía en mí, estamos nosotros dos. Logré que curvara los labios, palmeó mis manos y las sujetó con más fuerza. Su temperatura bajó. Dejé eso a un lado, captando interés en la historia que conoceré, que de momento tengo que pensar qué diré yo.

El relato empezó. El padre de Arthur golpeaba a su madrastra en varias ocasiones, él tenía quince cuando comenzó. Arthur no lo soportó y lo golpeó una noche con un palo de madera que había en la casa. Luego el hombre se fue de la casa, desapareció, en realidad Arthur lo echó a patadas, y su madre le dijo que ya era suficiente. Arthur no paró allí, tuvo problemas de conducta en la escuela porque seguía afectado, se agarraba con todo el mundo, incluso ante las miradas feas y acusadoras. Fue a sesiones de psicólogo, no sirvieron de mucho, le daba igual y hacía lo que quería hasta que conoció a Michelle. Esa chica, su antigua novia. La conoció en el campus, y posterior a lo ocurrido con el que fue su mejor amigo, ella se retiró y se cambió de cuidad.

Una noche, Arthur y la tal Michelle fueron a un bar a pasarla bien. Él bebió sobrepasando lo sobrepasado, se descontroló y dejó botada a su antigua novia. ¿La dejó botada? No, espera Emily, no interrumpas y sigue escuchando, Arthur no se siente de maravillas contando todo esto, no lo descalifiques, eres la menos indicada para hacerlo. Seguí escuchando, sosteniendo con presión sus manos. Temblaban un poco. ¿De qué tiene miedo?

Arthur dejó sola a Michelle, a su suerte mientras él se divertía borracho. Entonces vio a un tipo hablándole. Tenía toda su mente fuera de control y pensó lo que pensaría un celópata. Él caminó hacia ellos dos, agarró al sujeto y lo golpeó, casi masacrándolo. Si Michelle no lo hubiera detenido y gritado entre lágrimas que no quería verlo pelear con nadie, porque si seguía actuando de esa forma, lo único que conseguiría sería alejar a las personas que quiere.

―Mi madre se alejó de mí durante mi tiempo en la escuela, quería que me diera cuenta que la estaba perdiendo, a ella y a Peter ―Peter, debe ser el hermano pequeño de Arthur―. Lo entendí y decidí cambiar, y no sólo porque Michelle me detuvo y me gritó, sino que me tenía miedo que yo le hiciera daño. Por esa razón no quería pelear en tu presencia, si lo hacía, te asustarías y te alejarías.

_Me asustaría y me alejaría. _Temblaba por eso, tenía miedo de que en estos minutos me ponga de pie y saliera de aquí. No lo haría, ya estaba acá escuchándolo sin reproche. No había comparación conmigo, a pesar de que mi historia es más fuerte, él no quiere pelear con nadie frente a personas que quiere para no alejarlas, mientras yo reprimía mis sonrisas alejando a otros para protegerlos. He estado equivocada todo este tiempo, pero he nacido de nuevo y con mucha más fuerza. Tengo una guerra con mi padre y debo ganarla.

―Te hubieras alejado de mí, Sun ―de repente distanció sus manos de las mías. La verdad, si veía a Arthur pelear con otras personas tendría la sensación de alejarme, no por tenerle miedo a que me haga daño, sé que no lo haría, más bien miedo a que yo tenga imágenes que borré de mi cabeza―. Yo iba a pelear a esas fiestas punks para desquitarme, pocas veces apostaba.

Entiendo, entiendo bien. ¿Aún sigue yendo?

No. No lo hace, lo abandonó desde su última pelea en el bar. Bueno, al menos todo está bien, ¿no es así, Arthur?

―Lo es ―y luego me agradeció por oírlo y no escapar como doncella en problemas. No pude contener la risa―. Ah, olvidé un detalle. Mi padre está detenido por tener negocios sucios, queriendo vengar la muerte de mi verdadera madre.

― ¿Tu madre fue asesinada? ―qué horror, la historia de Arthur se volvió peor de lo que imaginé, creí que todo había terminado, pero no. Faltaba el hecho de qué murió su madre biológica.

―El desgraciado tenía un negocio de drogas, tratos asquerosos con dueños de empresas, tráfico o algo así, no recuerdo. El punto es que, debía dinero a todos esos tipos y sobre todo al _Jefe_. Mi padre le tenía miedo, tanto que buscaba la manera de pagarle por meses hasta que el _Jefe_ fue a buscarlo ―hizo una pausa, su garganta estaba seca y bebió del vaso de jugo―. Estábamos en las ferias navideñas, mis hermanos se quedaron con mis abuelos, yo fui con mis padres para luego regresar con ellos. El _Jefe_ se acercó a mi papá y le exigió el pago esa noche o mataría a la familia.

Oh, Dios, no me diga que la mató en ese lugar sobrepoblado de gente. Ya no tenía muchas ganas de saber.

―Mi papá se rehusó, su _Jefe_ me agarró y me lanzó a un puesto de juguetes, amenazando a mi padre que me mataría si no pagaba. Hizo todo lo contrario, prefirió escapar, intentando llevarse a mi madre ―soltó una cínica risa―. Su _Jefe_ me apunto con el revólver, le grité a mi mamá. Ella llegó a protegerme y…

―Ya comprendí, Arthur. ―de verdad comprendí, no quería que él continuara recordando esa noche, una fiera navideña llena de familias, viendo a su madre morir por protegerlo, mientras que su padre arrancaba. Él no era padre, era un maldito y el otro tipo también, el que llama Arthur, _Jefe._ Tenemos singularidades, nuestros padres son unos malditos, sólo nuestras madres son puras y de corazón.

Arthur tomó agua, yo también. Murmuró fuertemente que su padre fue detenido no sólo por tráfico de drogas, sino también por buscar al culpable de la muerte de su esposa, la madre biológica de Arthur. Mató a los ayudantes y antiguos de su jefe, pero nunca lo encontró a él, pero su padre decía a cada segundo que su jefe sólo era una distracción. Pero Arthur pensaba que su padre estaba loco, él vio cómo su jefe mató a su mamá. Éste sabía esconderse, por lo que oí de Arthur, hasta que al final su padre fue detenido por la policía y antes de irse, lo último que escuchó Arthur de su padre, que vengaría la muerte de su difunta esposa, y que su deber es hacer lo mismo. Arthur no vengaría a su mamá, no era concuerdo, pero le gustaría matar al desgraciado que se la arrebató, no matando a otras personas.

Respiramos los dos, percibiendo el ambiente tenso. Él no sonreía, así que tuve que hacerlo yo y darle un abrazo apretado para que pudiera respirar, sin embargo no duró mucho al preguntarme por mi vida.

―Dijiste que tus padres se separaron cuando tenías quince años. ―refrescó mi memoria. Tragué lo más desapercibida posible.

―Sí, están separados, ya sabes, problemas de matrimonio ―era mucho más que eso, mi madre intentó de todo para sacarme de esa casa, pero el juez le dio la custodia a mi padre. Él tiene poder, lo más seguro que metió mano con dinero―. Lo resto es normal.

Le tuve que decir parte de mi verdad de niñez, mis gustos, mis hobbies, mis juegos con muñecas. Después en las escuelas que estuve, en las ciudades que he estado, las cosas que me gustaba hacer con Matthew, ciertas anécdotas de mi vida. Respecto al cambio de universidad, le conté la verdad con mentira, me cambié de estado ya que Detroit quedó en quiebra, todo el mundo lo sabe y mi padre tomó medidas buscando un lugar más adaptable y estable económicamente. Luego terminé con mi color favorito, comenzando a escucharlo a él, más alegre y abierto. Aproveché de preguntarle que hacía con un cartel en mi práctica de roller derby, ¿acaso me apoyaba tanto?

―Ni de broma, no soy tan fanático. ―giró a mirar al lado contrario de mi cara, intenté verle un poco. Sonreí, pues descubrí que sonrojó.

Ya era muy tarde, espero no despertar con sueño, no puedo dormir en plena práctica.

Entré al baño cambiándome de ropa. Me limpié el rostro manteniendo la conversación con Arthur en mi cabeza. A él le mataron a su madre frente a sus ojos, es terrible. ¿Quién pudo ser tan malvado? ¿Ni siquiera tuvo clemencia con un niño asustado?

Ahora entiendo porque él no quiere pelear, acepto sus buenas intenciones, no es bueno agarrase con la gente.

Arthur era un mantón en la escuela, no llegó a matar a nadie y eso es un gran alivio, no como en mi caso. Yo maté, yo maté pero no quería hacerlo…

Mi reflejo en el espejo delató una lágrima fluir de mi ojo derecho. Toqué con mis yemas y la voz de Arthur me pasmó detrás de la puerta.

―Ten buenas noches, y ten cuidado con mi cama, no tengas relaciones con ella, Sun.

Algo de diversión me dio. Me lavé el rostro y me fui a acostar a su cama. Durante la madrugada, traté por todos los músculos tonificados de Chris Evans en aguantarme ir al baño. Mi vejiga no resistió y tuve que ir. Al terminar, pasé por el living y me fijé en el cuerpo de Arthur durmiendo en el sofá. Está todo destapado…

Me acerqué, tomé el cubrecama para taparlo, surcando los labios. Lista para marcharme, di un paso y mi vista viajó detrás del sillón donde dormía mi amigo punk. Había un cartel. ¡Oh, era el cartel de mi práctica!

La curiosidad de apoderó de mí, lo agarré, lo volteé y lo leí: _"Un comentario más de la rubia desaliñada y les partiré la cara a cada uno."_

Me desentendí un segundo. Así que…escribió esto para que otros chicos dejaran de comentar sobre mí, pero no me gustó ser llamada rubia desaliñada.

Dejé el cartel donde estaba, besé la frente de Arthur, porque simplemente se lo merecía…por todo, por todo. Y me fui a dormir.

* * *

―_Me esperas aquí, Arthur, ¿entendido? ―el hombre medio bajó su altura hasta el menor de nueve años, revolviéndole todo el cabello._

―_Sí, papá. ―el niño acertó sin pedir más explicaciones de lo que hacía aquí. Su padre le dijo que venía a visitar a un amigo en esta casa tan gigantesca, era como un palacio. Se quedó esperando de pie en el hall, su padre parece que entró a un salón perdiéndolo de vista. Se pregunta cómo será ese amigo de papá._

_Aburrido, dio unas vueltas por el hall sintiendo curiosidad por las decoraciones. Muchos cuadros, muchas figuras de porcelana fina estilo griego. Su atención se esfumó hacia las escaleras de al lado, que iban en curva. Una pelota rosada cayó de allí, la voz de una mujer bajó a buscarla. Ella le saludó amable recogiendo la pelota, iba invitar al niño a subir para jugar sin antes preguntarle qué hacía en su casa. Arthur no alcanzó a hablar, su padre entró al hall a pasos rápidos y fuertes, mientras un hombre le pisaba los talones, deteniéndolo._

_Arthur fue llamado de inmediato por su padre, se iban. El otro hombre le ordenó a la mujer que subiera, ella obedeció, ya que sabía lo que podía pasar, pero se encontraba un niño ahí. Rezó a que su esposo no cometiera una locura, menos en casa._

―_Sólo te daré la última oportunidad, Cooper ―la voz del hombre era muy severa, agresiva y fuerte, tanto que Arthur se escondió detrás de su padre. No parecían amigos―. Un adelanto, nada más. Te daré dos años para juntar el dinero, es suficiente para que puedas hacerlo. Si no lo haces, quemaré toda tu mugrosa mierda blanca junto con tu familia. ¿Entendido, Kirkland?_

― _¿Quemar? Por favor, quedarás sin abastecedor._

―_Tengo cientos de abastecedores. ¿De dónde crees que saqué la joyita de allá afuera? Dos años, señor Kirkland, si no quiere ver a sus hijos y a su señora muertos._

―_Entendido…_

* * *

**Adelanto:**

― ¡No! ―otra voz apareció y me abrazó de la cintura alejándome de lo peor. Davie, ¿qué haces aquí? No lo sé, pero comencé a gritar y a patalear a que me soltara, distanciándome de los hermanos― ¡Tranquila, tranquila!

No quería tranquilizarme mientras esos dos me miraban. Anya surcó los labios y se cruzó de brazos.

― ¡Te voy arrancar la cara cuando te vea de nuevo, maldita rusa! ―amenacé, para nada me sentía cansada, pero trataba de liberarme de Davie. Luego bajé la dirección hacia el cuchillo de Nikolai― ¡Y a ti también! ¡Ustedes dos son unos demonios!

―Oh, no, mi cara no, no quiero sufrir daños, _da. _―actuó, tocándose la cara. ¡Maldita sea!

* * *

**N/A:** Aún sigo con la gota de gripe, sólo me automediqué con cebolla, ajo, miel y té (xD). Tuve que interrumpir al final, porque sólo es un recuerdo, nada más que eso. Y ahí el adelanto, ahora aparece la rusa y compañía.

Triste historia de Arturín, era tan chiquito u.u

Saludos y nos vemos!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
